


【授权翻译】 It's a Stan-derful Life/斯坦牌人生

by flameinthedark



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Stancest - Freeform, 操纵时间, 改变现实
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameinthedark/pseuds/flameinthedark
Summary: 多亏了时间宝宝，stan得到了能改变现实的机会。真正地改变；不只是收拾自己的烂摊子，以及补偿他对ford犯下的那些愚蠢过错。能出什么乱子？





	1. 橡胶青蛙的呼唤

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sock_Lobster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sock_Lobster/gifts).
  * A translation of [It's a Stan-derful Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631415) by [Sock_Lobster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sock_Lobster/pseuds/Sock_Lobster). 



> 这个故事属于Sock_Lobster，我的翻译没太能体现出原作的幽默与精巧。有能力的话请支持原作！  
> 第一次在ao3上发译文，若有疏漏请不吝赐教，感谢。

孩子们生日派对的那个早晨，stan醒得比任何人都早。他不是有意要早起，只是总能听到呱呱声，烦得他快疯了。

 

他从阁楼开始搜查；古怪的可爱声音往往总跟mabel有关。不过孩子们昨晚都睡得很早。他们在两张床之间的空地上挨着彼此，看上去就像在交谈时睡着了。stan不由忽视了那声音的催促，只站在那儿好好地看了他们一会儿。

 

今天他们就走。stan知道这暑假自己对他们犯过一些错误，但无论怎样他们看上去依然很喜爱他。如果他能诚实一些的话（他不常做这事儿，但是在脑子里对自己说点真话还能勉强让他感觉暴露少一点），他对他们的想念将会是任何言语都无法表达的。

 

不过呱呱声快烦死他了。既然不在这儿，他该去检查下ford是不是在肢解小矮人一类的。

 

stan走下楼梯。噪音古怪地很难追寻，好像从四面八方传来。他正要去检查地下室之时瞥见窗外什么东西在发着光。

 

stan穿着内衣和拖鞋走出门，面对了一个漂浮在庭院上空的，巨型的发光婴儿。它在捏着一个填充青蛙，每按一下就有一声呱唧。

 

“喔哦，”他说，“我总算疯了。”

 

“ ** **stanley pines，**** ”这婴儿的嗓音效果简直跟把耳朵按在摇滚演唱会的放大器上一样。

 

“对，是我。”stan认命了。显然平凡的一周对这个宇宙来说太过苛求了。“我这次又犯什么事了？”

 

“ ** **你帮时间宝宝消灭了一个最可恶的仇敌。**** ”

 

“时间啥？”stan皱着眉，揉着耳后，感觉有些东西从他脑子那一锅汤里浮上了表面。“时间宝宝？你是那个给了soos披萨的神，是不是？”

 

“ ** **是的。你的soos对时光愿望的使用展现了超出他年龄的智慧。**** ”

 

“啊，对。你在我的庭院里干嘛呢？尊贵的……时间……宝宝……领主。”到底什么样的尊称适合用于一个巨型漂浮婴儿？

 

“ ** **我不是领主。我是个宝宝。那些家伙都是混球球。我来到这里是为奖励你英勇面对了另一个混球球。**** ”

 

“哪一个混球球？我遇到过的可不少。”stan耸耸肩膀，因为这是现实。

 

“ **被称为bill cipher的那个混球球。他强迫我重聚自己的形态，这十分令人厌恶。** **我不喜欢那样。甚至对我这样的存在而言一千年也不短。** ”时间宝宝强调地用拳头砸着身边的漂浮物，并且，眼睛里冒出了雷电。过了会儿闪电很快消失了，他困惑地看着stan。“ **你为什么捂着耳朵？** ”

 

Stan畏缩了一下。“啊，这没什么。只是，你的声音有一点……震耳欲聋？”

 

“ ** **哦，是的。我以前被我的下属提醒过。你想要我使用我的‘室内音’吗？尽管我们并不在室内。**** ”

 

“啊，我并不想对您指手画脚，时间宝宝……啊，先生。但如果你不介意的话。”

 

“ ** **我可以迁就一位英雄。**** ** **这样行吗？**** ”

 

只少恐怖了那么一点，依然在噩梦范围里。“很好，很好。”stan说。“完美的室内音。太感谢了，这事儿。”

 

“ ** **不客气。现在，来讨论我想给你的奖励吧。**** ”

 

“你真的不需要——”

 

“ **尔等蝼蚁胆敢违背我时间领主之意愿。汝将接受奖赏。** ”

 

Stan弯下腰捂住耳朵，他很骄傲自己没尿裤子。“好的好的！我会接受奖励的！嘘——！”

 

“ ** **很好。**** ”时间宝宝满意地捏了一下他的青蛙玩具。

 

Stan谨慎地站直，说道，“所以……奖励是什么？是披萨吗？老实说，我这年纪吃太多起司会放屁。”

 

“ ** **除非你如此许愿你才会得到披萨。你将得到一个时间愿望。**** ”

 

“而时间愿望又是？”

 

“ ** **一个允许你在不引起悖论后果的情况下，改变时间线上任何事物的愿望。是一种至高无上的力量。**** ”

 

Stan眨眨眼。“任何事物？”

 

“ ** **是的。**** ”

 

“狗屎。”stan说。他的脑袋，在这周里被过往人生的记忆挤成一锅汤的脑袋里，各种可能性像沸腾的泡泡般争先恐后地上浮——

 

“ ** **脏话罐。**** ”

 

“啥？”

 

“ ** **即使你是一位英雄，在宝宝面前使用此等语言也是不被允许的。**** ”时间宝宝说。一个旧果酱罐从空中冒出来，漂浮在stan肩膀高的地方，上面标志着“垃圾才说脏话！”。“ ** **一个时间硬币。**** ”

 

“我没有‘时间硬币’。”

 

“ ** **一个该时代通用硬币也可以。**** ”

 

Stan在身上摸索起来。尽管只穿着睡衣，他也在裤腰内缝了几个金币——傻子都知道凡事要防一手。通常情况下，他会想办法巧言推脱或干脆进屋去找个便士，可是——天呀。他可不想再在家人面前惹恼一个宇宙级别的恐怖生物了。毕竟这个情况有点尴尬，如果不得不做stan也会打小孩的，但这可能会给双子们留下糟糕的影响。

 

“给你。”stan将金币投入罐子，清脆撞击声后那整个东西瞬间在他看清前消失了。“所以，你说，任何发生过的事情我都能改变？”

 

“ ** **是的。**** ”

 

“这真是——”棒？完美？是Stan梦寐以求的一切？……让人害怕？“一件大事。”stan最终说。

 

“ ** **这是件十分严肃的事务。**** ”时间宝宝威严地点点头。

 

Stan用双手揉了揉脸，感觉有点头晕目眩。他问道，“我能给朋友打个电话吗？”

 

“ ** **你的愿望是打一个电话？**** ”

 

“不，我的意思是，我能跟别人讨论一下吗？得到点建议？”stan不太清楚在这种山洪般的声响里ford和孩子们怎么还没有跑出来，他猜大概是因为时间宝宝做了什么。“你干了什么让我的家人们听不到你？”

 

“ ** **我为我们的谈话单独分割了一个时间缝隙。如果你想要咨询他们，我可以允许他们进入。**** ”

 

Stan不由想起他和自家兄弟因为不交流而一次次搞砸的那些事。分离的 ** **几十年**** 。Stan甚至不确定等孩子们走了ford还会不会愿意自己留在他身边，甭管他是不是拯救了世界什么的。跟孩子告别、可能同时还是跟ford分别——这会杀了他的，但他还没有鼓起勇气问ford。

 

然后他想着孩子们犯了与他们一样的错误，却最终纠正摆脱了它，一起在地板上拥抱着睡着。Stan想起前几夜自己和ford在起居室里相挨着入睡，家庭电影静悄悄地放着。

 

“对，我想让我兄弟来这儿，”stan说，“毕竟他是更聪明那个。”

 

“很好。”时间宝宝捡起一个鸭子玩具，拍了它三次。然后它用另一只拳头捏起了青蛙玩具。“ ** **stanford pines，你被时间宝宝传唤前来。**** ”

 

Stan转身看向前门，他想要看到ford的反应。确实，几分钟后ford出现时，他停在门口盯了一会儿，但这个反应也太平淡了。

 

“哦，时间宝宝。”ford说。Stan试着不要为他并不 ** **那么**** 惊讶的语气而恼怒，但ford甚至穿得也比他体面。难道他睡觉也穿着那件军外套吗？这简直悲哀。“我们怎么有此荣幸？”

 

“ ** **我为奖励你兄弟抵御了那个叫做bill cipher的混球球而到来。他要求征询你的意见。**** ”

 

Ford将目光从时间宝宝身上移向stan。然后他开始上下打量stan。“你就不能披上件浴袍?”

 

哦，仁爱的老天爷啊。“别逼我在一个宝宝面前扇你，ford。”

 

Ford走出门廊站到他旁边，完美地在他攻击范围之内却表现得毫无防备。算他傻。“准确点，你要我对什么事情的建议？”

 

“哦，我显然要得到一个，‘时间愿望’了？可以改变任何时间上的任何事。不会不小心就毁了现实。”stan非常仔细地端详他兄弟的表情。

 

啊哈，他想要的惊讶终于出现了。Ford的眼睛睁大了，他来回看着时间宝宝和stan。“噢。”他说。

 

“对。”

 

“这真是件大事。”

 

“你想让我告诉这位统领时间的宇宙宝宝，‘嘿，多谢你的奖赏，但我还没穿好衣服呢’？”

 

Ford眯起了眼睛。“那只是个念头，stanley。”

 

“愚蠢的念头。”stan说。“我还刚告诉他你是更聪明那个，也许我更应该问孩子们。”

 

“如果他们这么适应你穿着内衣四处闲逛，以至于都不会对此发表评论了，这只能说明关于你的更多问题，而不是我的。他们是孩子。”

 

“什么？我又没穿着破烂四处溜达，你个奇葩。我们有些人可不会在盛夏穿着高翻领毛衣和军外套。”

 

Ford深呼吸，像只愤怒的鹦鹉般颤动起头毛来；然后他开口，“至少我们有些人——”但这次时间宝宝将拳头砸了下来。

 

Stan和ford一起惊了一跳，破开视线接触看向时间宝宝。对方说，“我拥有无穷的时间来掌管，但就连我也没有时间耗费在这种吵嘴上，派恩斯兄弟。”

 

Stan畏缩并回答，“抱歉。”

 

“抱歉。”ford回应。他没有发出声，但stan这次放过他。混球。

 

“所以我觉得我能弥补一些事。”stan不再继续跟他纠缠。“并且我知道你会想让我修好什么，虽然我认为在改变现实前还是最好通知你一下。”

 

Ford皱起眉头。“我不确定你在说什么，stanley。”

 

“你不确定是放——放厥词。我在说你高中那个蠢机器。修好它，你去你的梦想学校，所有事都很美妙，不对吗？”stan说，他伸手向ford摊开，就像他不只是言语叙说，而更想把这个念头实体化来捧给他。在他看来这再明显不过了，但ford的大脑袋有时候会出些奇怪的问题。

 

就像现在。Ford没有急不可待地接受，正相反，他摆出一张十分严肃的脸孔，说道，“我们不会知道那样做的后果，stanley。就连改变最近的一件小事都可能产生翻天覆地的变化，我们在谈论的可是五十年前发生的事情。”

 

“五十年又怎样?难道你放下那件事了？”

 

Ford停住了，他的脸轻微抽搐了一下。然后他很快恢复。“stanley，你不知道你如果选了这个会造成什么后果。”可是已经太晚了，stan看得清楚；一部分的ford想要它。

 

……尽管他说的也有道理。

 

“时间宝宝先生？”stan问。

 

“ ** **嗯？**** ”

 

“我可不可以得到个预览？就像‘试过了再买’？”stan事实上会跟这么要求的顾客打起来，但那些伪君子在他这儿赌的可不是全世界。“如果你给我这种人这么多权力，可能还是先看看后果更能买卖愉快。”

 

时间宝宝思索地哼了会儿，他甚至举起一只肥嘟嘟的拳头摸索起下巴来。要不是他这么威力无穷加吓人那看上去还挺可爱的。

 

“ ** **这是个有趣的念头。**** ”过了一会儿他说。“ ** **我有兴趣。这不是通常的时间愿望附带的内容，但你赢取它的情况比赢得晶球大战要特殊，所以我愿意破例。**** ”

 

Stan得意地对ford咧嘴笑起来，但ford看上去依然不高兴。管他呢。

 

“ ** **好。**** ”时间宝宝继续说，“ ** **我已决定这是我休息之前的消遣。我的确愿意观察随机性的演变。Stanley pines，你将在做出最终愿望之前，获得三次预览。每一次预览将在你选择造成的时间线上停留一天。你是否接受？**** ”

 

“完全接受，时间宝宝先生，您真是太慷慨了。”stan说，高兴于他又多得了两次机会，尽管他并不觉得那有必要。

 

“ ** **是的，我是一位十分仁慈的领主。**** ”时间宝宝得意地说，并捏了捏鸭子跟青蛙来作为强调。

 

“我也要一起去。”ford顽固地说。然后他似乎想起来自己是在跟一位能像碾蚂蚁一样碾碎他的存在说话，于是更恭顺地添了几句。“请允许我。Stanley的确征求了我的意见。”

 

“ ** **很好。你可以陪伴他进入预览。**** ”

 

“所以你要看着我怎么把事情变好了，那会很棒的。”stan说。Ford只是叹气并双臂抱胸。

 

“ ** **现在，stanley pines。**** ”时间宝宝庄重地，像拿着一个权杖或是法官的木槌般举起一个拨浪鼓。“ ** **你想尝试的第一个愿望是什么？**** ”

 

Stan深呼吸，看向自己的兄弟。是时候修复好一切了，对吧？尽管ford表现得像个混蛋，stan依然会为他这么做的。

 

他迎上ford的目光，并说，“我希望我从没损坏过我兄弟的科学机器。”


	2. 箱子里的斯坦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不幸的是，这个宇宙里存在折磨人的箱子。同样不幸的是，鸭子侦探不存在。
> 
> 警告：缺席的喜剧。Stan受了一点折磨，既是字面意义，也是戏剧性需求。另一个福“走了岔路。”

Stan等待着电闪雷鸣后的新世界。

但时间宝宝的拨浪鼓震了起来。这声音出人意料地很像碎裂的骨头，喘息的肺部，和人类的衰弱。那东西看上去像个拨浪鼓，听起来像绝望；stan对这动静很熟悉。

“额。”stan不情愿地断开与ford的视线接触，转而看向时间宝宝。

时间宝宝深思地低哼。“死亡拨浪鼓只有在一个愿望大概率造成许愿者的死亡之时才会发响。你也许该特别列出你自己的存活。”

Ford从鼻子里哼了一声，他的身体语言简直是在叫嚣着“我告诉过你了”。Stan能忍住不冲他竖中指完全是担心又被罚钱，说不定也有个“小丑才举止粗鲁！”一类的罐子。

他只好挫败地将手扬至空中。“这个愿望怎么可能会杀了我？”

“实事求是地说，以你选择的饮食和生活方式而言，我都很惊讶你能活到今天。”ford耸耸肩说。“这条时间线上你可能只是幸运地没犯心脏病，开车开下悬崖，或者被混混打死。尽管如此，别让这些阻止你。”

Stan捏着他的鼻梁骨。他到底为什么TM地这么关心这混蛋，他一辈子也想不明白。人家有的人可以遇到好女孩，结婚生子，保持婚姻，然后一起变老，但stan却非要抓着ford的事情不放。

“好，行吧。我希望我从来没弄坏过我兄弟的科学机器，同时我也成功活到了现在这年龄。”他说。

于是电闪雷鸣的新世界终于到来。

 

Stan眨着眼醒来，盯着空白一片的天花板。它白得发亮，亮得恼人。Stan揉着眼睛坐起来，转而盯着同样雪白、发亮、空荡荡的墙壁。然后他低头看着自己。这件衣服他没见过，但狱服的风格基本是相通的，stan穿过的足够多了。

“狗屎。”他说。

哔—————————————！

“什么——”所有的墙壁上都突然间闪烁起巨大通红的X号，差点没把stan吓飞。他捂着耳朵有点震惊地看着平滑的表面上浮出行闪烁的字：“为不恰当言语标记一”。Stan不由得想墙上会不会滑出个罐子来，但幸好没有。

铃声减弱了。墙壁，天花板和地板都变回了原先的洁白，尽管每个角落上都留下了一个小小的红叉。Stan小心地松开耳朵，放下手，这时他看见左手背上同样也出现了一个醒目的红叉。

“甜慕斯啊。”他试探地说。无事发生。

Stan从床上站起来。他的脚古怪地赤裸着，感觉到地板古怪地微微下陷。他穿着一件墨蓝色的连体运动衣，但它奇怪地干净。甚至没写囚犯号。Stan拍了拍肚子然后发现，嘿，至少他挺瘦的。他用舌头扫了扫自己的口腔，认为那些可能真的是他自己的牙齿而不是质量超好的假牙。并且他的视力比过去几十年都要好。这……这是些好处，对吧？

Stan在牢房里走了一圈。一个完美的正方体，光滑，没有门和窗户，只有一张样子单调的床，一个小马桶和洗手池。所有的表面和地板都感觉一样，平滑但无处着力，就像垫子上紧紧裹了一层塑料。甚至马桶的感觉都令人不适地差不多。

“嘿，墙们！”他试了一下，墙没有回应。“有任何人或者东西能听见吗？哈喽？！”依然没有回应。

Stan试探着敲打，然后踹了最近的墙一脚。没人告诉他停下，墙也没有再次惩罚他。他坐回了床上。

所以，他在监狱里了。一个真的很奇怪，很有未来风格的监狱，墙都跟屏幕似的还能在他手上印叉叉。Stan甚至不知道它怎么划上去的。他没有感觉到，也不能把它揉掉。就好像他的皮肤突然自己决定想要在那个位置发出叉形红光了。

Stan继续漫无目的地揉着它。他对自己怎么进来的毫无头绪，不知道这里在哪儿，也不知道关于这个现实的任何事情。如果他打算许这个愿望他还得继续多列要求才行。“还有我不能进监狱因为，认真的，我TM为什么会想要这个结果；还有还有，我能知道到底发生了什么？？？”

不过stan了解监狱，尽管这一个尤其古怪，但到了点总会有人来喂他或者尝试杀掉他。那时候他就能知道更多了，他只需要等。

然后等……

在哼完了所有他能对自己哼的歌儿之后，继续等。

依然在等，尽管墙上出现了一个找不着边缝的缺口，托盘盛着糊状的食物从里面滑出。吃起来像木薯和抑郁生的娃。

在空盘子滑入地板之后继续等。

在用马桶时继续等。

在洗手的时候继续等。嘟嘟哒嘟。

食物又来了。Stan猜想着孩子们在做什么。

食物又走了。Ford一定成为了改变世界的著名科学家，然后推动了科技飞跃。

依然在等。这个世界有鸭子侦探吗？

永远等下去……

哦下地狱去吧。

“该死的屎壳郎！”stan对着墙叫喊；他一拳打了上去。它们都闪烁起来，哔哔作响，另一个红叉印上了他的手背。

Stan又等了一分钟，然后继续，“干你的丑屁股，大猩猩老母，老爹，还有老妹！还有你的蠢屁股天才兄弟下地狱去吧！！”

这一次，没有哔哔声和闪光了。Stan从地板上掉了下去。

他落入了一个……椅子？就像打了兴奋剂的牙医凳。皮带捆住了他的四肢，身体和脖子，甚至有一条啪地打上他前额，将他的脑袋向后固定住。所有事物依然是那不自然的白色；好吧，可能，“再坏也比干坐着等要好”是个蠢念头。Stan愿意承认他、可能犯了个可怕的错误——可能。

然后感觉像条机械手的东西冒了出来，逼着stan张开嘴，往里捅进一个试管，然后突然间整件事像垃圾电影一般恐怖起来了；粘稠的液体开始从管子里流出。Stan被逼选择，是吞下去还是被呛死，并且他真的在考虑就这么淹死好结束这场糟糕无比的审讯体验；这可能不是个体面的离场方式，但他才不要让……这愚蠢的……

唔。

Stan吞了下去。他一下子放松了。

他刚刚在想什么来着……？淹死？蠢主意。他只需要平静下来，一切都会好的。Stan透过鼻子深吸气，然后以一种满足的心情叹息。

他身下的椅子抬高了角度，尽管stan没怎么留意到。他现在感觉很好。他是“在80年代大学派对上纵情声色还磕了点新潮药品”的那种好法儿——虽然他并没有去过大学。也许这儿的监狱还不赖。

“stanley pines。”一个女人的声音轻轻叹气，听上去又恼怒，又喜爱。

“对，那是我。”stan说，突然注意到自己的嘴又自由了。真好。他舔了舔自己被管子压麻的嘴唇，觉着很喜欢这感觉，于是继续做这小动作。

“我们得再上一场纠正课程了，stanley。”

“听着不错。”stan呼气。

“我很高兴你同意，stanley。现在，来看看第一个视频。”女人愉快地说。

在stan上方，一个屏幕从空白中转变出色彩来。他正抬头看着一个天花板，他能瞅见边缘淡蓝色的墙壁。上方屏幕在椅子倾斜时变化了，让他感觉自己坐了起来。屏幕移动，他的头跟着动，并低头看向床上一位女人的肩膀。她睡意朦胧地翻过身来；她很可爱。也许在60岁左右，温暖的棕色眼睛带着笑纹。

她说，“早晨，宝贝。”带着一个甜蜜的微笑。

Stan冲她回以微笑。“早，甜心。”他轻飘飘地梦呓。

“你睡得好吗？”

“好啊。”stan回答，尽管他实际上不知道。

“那就好，今天是个大日子呢。我们的孙子孙女要参演的，你记得吧？”她坐起身。

“额，对，我当然记得。”stan说。

她眯起了眼睛。“你忘了演出了吗，stanley？”

Stan耸耸肩。“大概吧，哈哈。”

女人笑了起来，而stan感到爱与亲密带来的温暖。她好完美。这真完美。一切都是完美的。

已经被stan忘记的椅子此时掉了下去。他被震醒了，屏幕上那位女士冲他眨眼，消失在发亮的白光中。

“感觉怎么样，stanley？”第一位女士问。

“感觉很好。”他说，有些伤心床上的女人不在原处了。“真的很好。她真好。”

“这是对的，stanley。房子也很舒适，对不对？床和墙壁，那风扇和被子？”

“对，”stan说，尽管他完全没留意那被子。

“现在，来看看另一个视频。”女人的声音改变了。不再听着亲切而愉快，变成了无机质的电子音，stan还没来得及开始担心，屏幕又打开了。

这一次，他看向不一样的天花板，暗且肮脏。他再次坐了起来，发现自己躺在某所酒吧的地板上。他在喧嚣的房间里站起身，金属乐摧残着他的耳膜，他浑身上下感觉到异样的刺痛。

Stan毫无选择地走向了吧台，并坐了下去。招待生完全是一只野兽，声音仿佛摩擦的玻璃碴，“你要点什么？”

Stan张开嘴，不知道自己该说什么；然后他被别人打断了。

“这该死的窝囊废根本没资格在这儿喝酒。”另一把甚至更糟糕的嗓音说，stan转过头，看着一个脸上就像发生了车祸的男人。他的双目充血，满身伤疤。“你TM怎么还不滚？”

疼痛感加剧了。Stan找不到痛的原因，但他感觉又紧绷又泛酸。这混球以为他是谁啊？

他说，“嘿，干你的，让老子一个人静静。”

Stan惊醒了，他像被电击或者打了一拳什么的。大学派对的愉悦感早早消失了，唯一留下的是无处不在的痛苦。他在皮带束缚下无望地挣扎。他得逃出去，他要被杀掉了。

在stan快昏厥前一切突然停止了。

“现在，感觉怎么样？”女人问。

Stan冲着她呜咽。

“完全准确。不太妙，是不是？回答我，stanley。”

“不。”stan小声嗫嚅。

“这就对了，stanley。为什么当你明明可以过得更愉快时，却要选择这种暴力的生活呢？现在，让我们再复习一遍——”

“打开囚室，现在立刻！”stan听到遥远的声响，就像隔着原野另一端传来的叫喊。在下意识认出这把声音的同时，他不由得对自己耳朵产生了点怀疑。

Stan坐的椅子直了起来，束缚解掉了。Stan看着眼前本来光滑无瑕的墙壁在中间打开，形成一道门，一个男人走了进来。他无声地松了口气。解脱了，不过……

“……铁眼罩？你认真的？”stan问。他觉得虚弱、恶心，还十分困惑，但他才不要让这些事情阻碍他发表意见。

Ford叹气。“我不想谈这个，stanley。”他大步上前，一把将针管刺进stan的脖子。

“干，噢，”stan说。感谢上帝没有任何东西亮起来，但ford的手捂在了他嘴上。

“帮你自己个忙，在我们离开之前都不要说话。”ford低声说。他在放手之前捏了下stan的脸。

Stan想要张嘴叫他滚边儿，但他开始感觉怪异了。就像他可能要——stan弯腰在椅子边吐了出来。不是普通的呕吐物，一团黏糊还发着点淡光——它亮闪闪的。他有点偷乐，自己成功让ford黑漆漆的皮靴子沾上了一些，但又懊恼没吐在ford穿的那件戏服似的黑大衣上。

“好点儿了？”ford恼怒地问。他用靴子尖敲着地板，好像那有用似的。

Stan点点头，他的确突然觉得正常多了。像屎一样糟烂，但是正常。他没有在极乐的云端上漂浮，也没有在疼痛的地狱里翻滚。站在土地上不赖的。

“完美，从椅子上起来。”ford说，依然是个疾言厉色的混账。不过至少他弯过条手臂抱着stan的背，帮他撑起身。他甚至在stan完全站起来后也没松手，可能是因为stan依然像喝醉了般东倒西歪的。

“谢了，ford。”他准备好表现得成熟点了。

Ford抱着他的手臂短暂地紧了紧。“你真得在我们出去之前保持安静。”又好像才想起来似的，他添了一句，“我请求你。”

Stan在他们走出那个怪胎审讯室之时依然挂在ford身上。他们经过几对畏缩的白衣警卫。这些人都在俩人经过的那条怪胎白走廊上冲他们敬礼——更准确说是冲ford。甚至有几人尝试鞠躬，看上去很震惊。

“谁——”

“嘘！”

因为ford的确屈尊降贵说“请”字了，stan咬着脸颊内侧继续跟他走。最终白走廊到了头，他们走进了一个大厅。这里有更多人在急匆匆跑来跑去，还有几个人在擦着地。当他们意识到ford和stan的进入后，几人立刻将湿抹布藏在了身后。他们TMD吓坏了。

一个穿着不同制服的高个子女人——更紧，更白亮的制服，可能还带垫肩？——小步急走过来。她已经在说，“对不起，部长阁下，我们没有接到转移的通知，阁下。请您理解，阁下，系统里没有任何记录，阁下——”

“要是我们不能平静地走出这里，我要你的通讯员提头来见！”ford大声喝道。Stan一点儿没买他帐，但房间里所有人都吓得一蹦。老天，什么鬼啊？

女人退缩了，安静地点头，弯着腰从他们身前退开。Stan的下巴掉了下来。

“你看上去像条鱼，stanley。停下。”ford抽动着嘴角小声嘟哝。他们已经走到看上去像车库的地方了，因为附近很多长得像车的东西。他们走向的绝对是个科幻片儿里的豪华轿车。

“哦，对不起，部长阁下。”stan说，“请务必原谅我的惊讶，部长阁下。”

“噢，闭嘴吧。”ford说，他脸红了。这样子结合那吓人的盖住他眼睛的铁玩意儿来看可真奇怪。

“您的话就是我的圣旨，部长阁下，阁下。”

Ford搂着stan的胳膊满具威胁性地收紧，可是stan一点都没被他威胁到。他的感觉介于“快要笑死”和“不用笑也快死了”之间。可能还有一点轻微的，不正常的情欲，但stan很习惯忽略它了。

“小心撞头。”ford在他俩走到车旁时说。可他把stan掼进后座的力度与他话语里的关心完全矛盾。

“ouch（痛）。”stan对皮革座垫说。他选择就这么躺在那儿了，无力疲软得像生活后走廊上盖满亮粉与鸟食的填充猴子。

Ford爬了进来，在他对面坐下了。门关上后车启动起来。在长久的一段寂静之后，ford再次叹了口气，但这次听上去更多是放松。就像泄了气的皮球。

“你还好吗？”他听上去担心得很真诚。

即使stan本打算把脸种在后座软垫里了，也不由抬起头，发现ford甚至看上去也担心得很真诚。

“不。”stan不得不承认明显的事实。藏有用吗？“那TM都是些什么鬼啊？”

“精神纠正所。”ford不齿地说。

“那是个精神病院？我还以为是个折磨人的监狱！”

“事实上两者都是。目的是为了重塑有问题的个体，以让他们再成为对社会有用的成员。”stan拉长了脸。Ford耸耸肩。“至少那不是我的主意。Davidson是负责健康系统和监狱的，mallory帮助他运行纠正程序。”

“谁是davidson和mallory？”

“我的两名大学同学，我们组成了一个学习团队，后来被美/国政府招收入解决苏/联问题的部门。”ford说。【LOL这个福太强了】

Stan感觉到自己又像条鱼了。他好不容易反应过来，“啥？？”

“别……在这里不要看世界地图。”ford说。他看上去很尴尬。“我们走了歧路。”

“‘走了歧路’。”好吧，这听上去够恐怖了。“你到底是哪门子部长？”

“国务院，国防部，教育部。”

“这些甚至都不是同一个职位。”

“我当上后就是了。”

“那又是什么时候？”

“差不多30年前。我得到终生任职。”

Stan盯着他。一直盯着，直到他再也盯不下去了，才把脸又埋回了后座垫子里。“我的老天爷啊。”他告诉它。

“你现在懂了吗?”ford问，他的语调升高了，一如他每次感到尴尬无措的时候那样。“你怎么可能预测和防范到这种事情？”

“好吧，你是对的，我没想到你会变成个大独裁家。”stan毫无起伏地承认。“完全没想到。解释给我听。”

“在那时一切都说得通！那些事情需要人管，所以我就着手处理了，然后我就……我就一直做下去了。”

“嗯哼哼。”

“我不是自己选择要成为寡头执政者的！”

“对对。”尽管他尽全力不要多想这些事，一个问题还是从他嘴里冒了出来，“为什么只有你知道这些？”

Ford安静下来。Stan转过脸去看他思考的表情。“感觉就像我的亲身经历。”ford说，“我不知道我是真的做过这一切，还是只拥有它们的记忆，并且过多思索这问题只会进入这两者是否是同一件事的哲学辩论，对此我没有任何兴趣。无论哪种，今晨我醒来坐下吃早餐，然后突然间我就拥有了双份的人生。”

“那为什么我不记得？”stan追问。

Ford畏缩了下，stan惊讶地看着他双手捂脸。“你不可能在这些设施里记得任何事，stanley。这是它们的运作方式。”

“你靠洗脑改造人们？酷，真是太跨时代了。”stan说。他不打算继续想这意味着他有两份记不清楚的人生了，今天的压力已经够多了。

“通常只有非常难搞的案例才会这么处理。”ford说，“你明显在任何时空里都划归此类。并且我也告诉过你了，那并不是我的部门。”

“但你——那个活过了这一切的你——你知道我在这里面？”

“那个经历这一切的我知道那个经历过这一切的你在里面，对。”ford揉着脸的力度足以让他指尖处的面容变形了，铁眼罩也未能幸免。认真的，那玩意是什么鬼？“他甚至命令你被特别转移到这一处，它比你首次收押的地方离特区更近。”

“谢谢你把我放在一个离你更近的酷刑箱里？”

“你不能拿另一条世界线的我做过的事情来指责我本人，stanley，尤其要考虑到如果不是你许了愿，这条世界线根本不会存在。”ford从他的座位上滑了下去，坐在地板上，然后冲stan伸出手。Stan在他检查自己脖子上的针孔时保持不动。就像ford无法阻止自己更加精确一样，他又安静地添了几句，“或者，事实上，他可能依然会在这无穷尽的可能性中存在，但你不会知道他并为此恨我。”

“对，对，这都是我自己的错。”stan嘘他。然后，因为他很可悲，而且他认为他有权利表现得有点可悲，他抬手握住ford的手腕，不让他离开。Ford毫不反对地将手留在stan脖子上。

过了一会儿，他继续更加精确化。【译者：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】“我想在此声明，这只是我去西海岸大学这个转折点起，导致的指数级增长的可能性结果里的其中一种，并且它经历50年更多的决定，意外和反应才达到这一点上。这绝不可能是我唯一会选的路，并且这就是为什么这愿望完全行不通。除非你认为你有能力坐下来并计算出半个世纪以来所有的现实分岔点，你要冒的风险，是把我们抛进可能性的洪流里，在那里它只会满足你技术上最少的期望值但在你无法定性的区域里呈现各种剧烈的变动。你是在跟混乱本身做斗争，而它只会变得更糟一旦你——”

他可能还说了些。可能还说了很多。可能准备为此写本儿书了。Stan睡着了。

——————————————————————————-————————————

他喘息着在搏斗中醒来。或者他在搏斗。或者是在他跟空气搏斗的时候有人想要按住他。

“stanley！”

Stan僵住了，眨着他黏糊糊的眼睛，四处张望。他正躺在一辆豪华车子的地板上，ford按着他的肩膀。Stan以前做过类似的梦，但这走向显然跟那种不一样。那就是噩梦了。

Stan抬眼望向ford，感到了尴尬。为了克服这情绪，他气喘吁吁地说，“你跟一个机械工结婚了。有没有人告诉你？”

Ford目瞪口呆。这表情至少比怜悯的担忧要好。“你确定醒了吗?”

“对，我醒了。”

“……带o的童工还是带e的矿工？”ford问这句话的语气就像无论哪个答案都会吓到他。  
【这里是双关，minor（未成年）和miner（矿工）读音一样】

Stan差点想告诉他都是，那是个未成年的机器人。这选项很诱人，但最后忠诚取得了胜利；他不能对金老头这么不敬。“带金盘子的矿工。一个真正的英雄。”

“那就是你做梦梦见的东西？”ford问。

“不不，只是被这辆好车勾起了回忆。不过说实话，就算没经历洗记忆的事情，那周末的事情我也记不太起来，孩子们绝对不在那里。我就是觉得应该告诉你你有个丈夫了。”

“只因为我的罪犯兄弟在结婚登记表上伪造了我的签名，不会让他成为我的丈夫。法律不是这么运作的。你甚至不能和机械结婚，stanley！”ford厉声说。但他放开了stan的肩膀坐了回去。“顺带一提我们到了。”

“到哪儿……？”

“我在维吉尼亚郊野的地下府邸。”

Stan笑了。“你在这儿有没有什么性奴，被洗脑的妻子，或者人体实验？”

“目前而言，没有。”ford瞪着他说。那铁眼罩和他的杀人视线相得益彰，然后他完全没继续精确化就走出了车门。Stan不知道他是觉得这答案的潜含义太有趣还是太恶心。

Stan把脚挪出门，然后抓住ford伸向他的手。他支起身，发现自己再度站在一个巨大的车库里。这儿还有很多其他的车，有一些看上去甚至跟stan见惯了的过时车差不多。大部分款式都十分经典，除了——

“为什么我的车子在这？”stan光着脚走向他的stanleymobile。它看上去不错，甚至没落灰。他把脸贴上车头，就像拥抱一样，并考虑着要不要亲一口。

“你被逮捕时它本来要被拆解回收。”ford十分随意地说。“这样子的车已经不被允许上路。引擎是非法的，乘客安全系数太小。你只是拥有它就算违背法律了。”

所以，这个福把它留下了，而没有送去拆解？“哈哈。”stan说。他满是爱意地拍拍车前盖。

“我假定一天意味着24个小时，除非时间宝宝对时间的定义并不精确。”ford说，已经失去了对车的兴趣，尽管stan还没有。“既然起点大约是今晨六点，我们还剩四个小时，可以进屋等。”

“是这儿还住着别的征服世界的疯子，还是这些车全是你的？”stan继续问，不过他的确跟着ford走向了电梯。

“我的。这儿应该有很多食物，你想的话可以吃些。”

“你为什么需要这么多车？”

“它们是礼物。大部分。”ford承认，又一次尴尬起来。Stan慢了一拍，试图理解这有什么好尴尬；然后他咧起嘴。

“哦伟大的崇高的掌管一切的部长大人，请不要侵略我的国家，请收下这辆保时捷？”他以他最像的，战战兢兢的颤声说。

Ford耸耸肩。“诸如此类吧。你饿不饿？”

“我能吃一些，不过你得告诉我这眼罩怎么来的。”stan可以过后再把关于车的情报榨出来。

“你花了天知道多久的时间用你的假眼罩骗人，却甚至不肯让我安宁地戴我的真眼罩仅仅一天？”

“哦，不，绝对不肯。”stan说。“快讲。”

Ford再次古怪起来。Stan立马觉得他保留很多事没说了。“我陷入了一场关于基因决定论的哲学分歧之中。”他说，“不幸的是，这争吵牵扯到了叉子，我又不喜欢前不久用的那只假眼。我正在研究做一个新的。”

“你为了一次书呆争吵丢了只眼睛？喔，就连暴君版的你也是呆子。”

“你真是富有同情心。”

“嘿，你依然比平常人多了三个身体部件儿嘛。”stan说。【ford双手双脚皆是六指】

Ford的脸过一会儿才抽动起来，但最终他没忍住小声笑了一下。Stan同样微笑，满意地感到电梯停下，门在叮一声之后打开。

这绝对是ford的地盘。那种他声称比stan的邋遢要更高一级的系统性混乱。整个屋子的空间很大，却依然被东西挤满，没被笔记和白板遮住的地方才露出墙壁本来的蓝色。地板是木制的，却披着一层看上去极其讨厌的粗毛地毯。显然这位ford依然是个不懂装饰的输家，但至少这里不是个可怕的白箱子。

“这就是你统治世界的地方？”

“我没有统治世界。我们的确还有一位总统，并且还有很多国家没被我们占据。”

“还没。”

Ford的嘴撇向一边。“好吧，”他承认。“更像是战略性停火。”

“喔噢，被害妄想患者的地堡在哪儿？”stan问。

Ford说，“我更倾向于开放的格局。吃点儿？”

还有四个多小时，哈？虽然现在是半夜，但stan的今天过得很离奇。他饿了。“当然，干嘛不。”

“要是能找到沙发的话就坐坐。”ford说着离开了房间。

Stan把一些文件移开，上面都是些“新新西伯利亚的生活环境报告”或者“通用人类追踪系统拨款申请”之类的。他一屁股坐进扶手椅里。这椅子挺舒服，也没有突然把他捆起来并强迫他喝东西，所以他满足了。它有点儿让他想起小屋里那把椅子，虽然他觉得那东西应该在这里不存在。

Stan还得问问其他一些存在与否的问题。他不是个傻瓜；如果这儿有个新新西伯利亚，和一位终生任职的国务国防加教科的大部长，他可能还搞砸了一些相比之下更小规模、却更重要的事情。

Ford带着个托盘回来时，stan尽量表现随意地问，“孩子们存在吗？”

“不。”ford肯定地说。

答案很明显，也是stan预料并做好准备了的。但他依然将头埋进了膝盖里。他恢复并直起腰的时间令人尴尬得久。 

“喔。”他说，“你知道怎么回事吗？”

“从一开始来说，雪米就没有儿子。”

那就怪不得了。“啊。他很邪恶？在监狱里？”

“他信教了。”ford主动说。“我不太清楚我们的时间线上在我去大学后雪米的生活，但在这里他十分传统，且只养育了一位女儿。”

Stan1搅了搅自己脑子里那一锅汤。他在雪米的成长中也的确没什么参与，并且他知道的事都发生在记忆清除之前。他知道孩子们也不太了解雪米。“我想不出来原因，但如果你把俄罗斯给抹掉了，人会变得不一样也没什么奇怪。”

“实际上讲俄罗斯依然在那里，并且孩子们还没有因为许愿而消失。”

“他们不会消失。”stan说着踢翻了一叠早前搬走的文件。Ford将它们拾起来，推离了他腿能伸到的范围。

“吃的？”他问。他绝对是在以食物为借口躲避交谈。Stan想告诉他自己已经意识到這点了，他做得实在太刻意。

但是这里有些事stan也不想谈，所以他说，“好啊。”

谢天谢地，吃的不是抑郁浆糊或者闪光黏糊。是培根，stan打从灵魂深处欣赏这点。他在盘子里摞了一叠小山，而ford基本什么都没做，也不肯直视他，就那么坐着。

“你今天早上在哪儿醒的？这里？”stan在盘子空了以后问道。

“夏威夷。如果我离得近点，就能更早把你弄出来了。这里的喷气式飞机也有限速。”

“夏威夷。”stan呻吟起来。“你真是太邪恶了。”

“我是在工作，信不信由你。”

“当然信。”令人悲伤的是，他可能还真在工作。Stan把空碟子放回托盘里，歪倒向一边。“你还没说我是怎么进那儿去的。”

Ford整张脸都扭曲起来，半响才说，“你捅人了，stanley。”

“哈。”

“就是这样。”ford端起托盘走出了房间，过后传来了流水的声音。在一个短暂存在的时空里刷盘子对stan的意义就如同在泰坦尼克号上排凳子，但他觉得ford更多是为了逃避。他能尊重这点。

他摸索了一会儿后，在躺椅上找到了个放下的按钮。Stan躺平了等待时间过去。他抬头看着天花板，想着他的愿望。从消极面来讲，他抹消了孩子们的存在，还让ford变成了恶人。因为捅了人而进精神病院也不是什么好事。Stan现在觉得自己比以前精神还更不正常，而“以前”可包括了跟一个巨大的，漂浮的宝宝讨价还价。

在好的方面来看，他还有两个机会。他只是得，他猜想——他得预测混乱？也许ford不愿意在这事儿上帮他，但stan知道另外两个对这类怪事熟悉无比的人，并且他想要越快见到他俩越好。这个新世界，见鬼去吧。


	3. 第三章老男人的金链子无所依

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好处是，stan很有钱，还有个年轻的男朋友。糟糕的是，stan杀人，ford依然是混蛋，并且stan其实不知道该拿男朋友怎么办。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上了这条道，杀人只不过是另一种偷窃的方式。stan依然不开心，ford还是有点疯。
> 
> 译者警告：原创OC x stan ，兄弟吵架，没翻译出来的西班牙语——因为我不会【】

在ford最终回到书房里后，stan从漫长的打盹中略微清醒过来，打量起他。他把外套和黑毛衣脱掉了，只剩一件灰黑色的衬衫。Stan简直不敢相信那是短袖的。

 

“你总是这么冷。”stan说，因为困倦而难以掩饰自己话语中的喜爱。

 

Ford停住了步子。“你说这句话是什么意思？”他语气不善。

 

“什么？你就是啊。”stan用胳膊肘略微撑直身体，“就是我们小时候，你也这样，那件夹克你差不多是住在里面——得住了4年吧？”

 

Ford凝视了他一会儿，肩膀突然就放松下来；然后他揉了揉自己那只好眼。“哦。”他笑了。

 

Stan呻吟着，又瘫回了自己的躺椅。如果能有个枕头他就扔过去了。“放松点，行不行？”

 

“抱歉。”ford耸耸肩，倚在一张被文件盒装满的沙发边上。Stan瞥了眼他赤裸的手臂，然后合上眼。

 

“现在几点了?”他问。

 

“快4点。你不妨睡会儿。”

 

“好啊。”stan同意。

 

他睡着了。

 

——————————————————————

 

Stan睁开眼睛时，他站在小屋后院——穿着内衣。

 

时间宝宝说，“ ** **你的第一次预览已结束。**** ”

 

“噢。”stan的声音粗粝，后背发疼，视线一片模糊。和他平日里一样，这种不适感倒是种安慰。

 

“我相信这可以说是一次失败的经历。”ford说。Stan转过头，发现他正抓着本日志狂热地记着些什么，纸笔大概都是从他那件（谢天谢地）不是黑色、戏剧性也还算适中的棕色大衣里掏出来的。“不过失败也有可取之处。”他说。

 

“你在干嘛？”

 

“记录下我从那个现实里看到的一些绝佳的科学进展。这里面可能诞生出有益的东西来，但是我某些特定的记忆正以不正常的速率迅速模糊。”

 

Stan翻了翻白眼。“真高兴看到你玩得开心。”

 

“就因为你自己的经历失败了，也不必冲我撒气，stanley。”

 

“撒气？你倒好意思说，部长阁——”

 

时间宝宝说，“ ** **派恩斯兄弟。**** ”他的脸挤成一团。

 

“抱歉，时间宝宝阁下。”stan快速地说。Ford头也没抬，还在写。

 

“ ** **你第二个可能许的愿望是什么？**** ”

 

依然没抬起头，ford坚定地说，“他不会再许愿。”

 

“除非能先跟另外两个更帮得上忙的建议者谈谈。”stan一拍不漏地接上他的话。

 

Ford说，“ _ _什么？__ ”

 

“可以让我的侄孙跟侄孙女过来吗？我想借用他们的小脑瓜。”

 

“stanley，你不可能是认真的，”ford说，但时间宝宝已经又做起了那一套传唤的事情。Mabel和dipper pines，你们被传唤了，呀哒呀哒。

 

在他们三个人等待的时候，时间宝宝越过ford的瞪视与玩具的吱吱声添了一句，“ ** **我自己也想跟他们谈谈。他们可能有我需要的信息。**** ”

 

Stan皱起眉头。“信息？额，你不会伤害他们的吧？”他真得打婴儿不可吗？

 

“ ** **不，我只想得到一个叫布伦丁布兰丁的时间废物的信息。**** ”时间宝宝说着握紧了一只肥嘟嘟的拳头。他的眼睛和前额又亮起了电光，比谈到bill时的爆发稍弱一点，但也足以让stan后退一步了。

 

“啊，”ford说，就好像他知道这是什么意思；此时孩子们穿着睡衣跑出了房子。

 

“时间宝宝！”mabel发出一声夸张的惊讶叫喊，而dipper模糊地嘟哝着“啊哦，噢，噢伙计”。他们都直奔stan而来，站到了他和时间宝宝的中间。他们绝对更多是站在他的面前（而不是ford），并且谁都没有对stan的内衣说什么。Stan忍住了没抱他俩。

 

“有人向你们发起了晶球大战？”dipper问stan和ford，“有人——噢老天，你们挑战了 _ _彼此吗__ ？”

 

Mabel问时间宝宝，“你想对我们的叔公们做什么？”

 

“除了我的耐心以外，没有谁受到挑战。”ford说。Stan握紧拳头，抱起手臂。

 

“ ** **你们的stanley叔公帮了我一个忙。我来此是为了奖赏他。但我要先问你们一个问题。**** ”

 

“问题？”双子几乎同时说。

 

“ ** **你们其中是否有谁知道那个时间废物布伦丁布兰丁在何时何地？**** ”时间宝宝庄严地问。“ ** **他让我十分沮丧。**** ”

 

“噢。”mabel说。她的表情就像有人刚告诉她亮粉是犯法的。

 

“我们怎么可能会知道？我们最后一次看见他的时候，他可在帮bill。他最好滚远点。”dipper说，一只胳膊圈着mabel，另一只手却伸到了背后。Stan看着他交叉起手指。“我真希望你能早点找到那废柴，然后把他永远扔进时间监狱里去。”

 

“噢，对。”mabel也开口，依然有点克制，“5个永远那样，差不多？”stan真得好好教教她怎么坦率地撒谎了。她浑身上下都写着内疚，但幸好目标没看出来；她毕竟是在跟一个婴儿说话。

 

“ ** **我要做的远不止那些。**** ”时间宝宝唾道，但他嘴角留下了点口水。亮晶晶的口水。

 

“祝你好运。”dipper说。

 

Mabel说，“祝你好—— ** **哦嘿！**** 你想跟stan说什么?你刚刚提到了奖励对吗？对stan的奖励？我们的好stan？我们的——还挺男子汉的stanley？”

 

“嘿，‘还挺’是什么意思？”stan问。

 

“看情况，你的男子汉程度在中等和中偏高的范围里。”mabel肯定地说。

 

“看什么情况？”

 

“主要看你是不是在挠什么身体部位。但没关系！有些事情就实在‘男子汉’过头了。”mabel安抚他。“而且你胜过了咱家除去gompers的所有人。”

 

“那头 _ _羊__ 打败了我？”stan问，开始考虑怎么做羊肉卷饼，同时dipper插话，“嘿，我现在有三根胸毛了，你考虑到这个没有？”

 

“对以及对。”

 

Stan和dipper一起叹气。

 

“ ** **我不认为dipper有获胜希望。**** ”

 

“好吧， _ _噢__ 。”

 

“好啦，时间宝宝，”mabel说。“你得友好点。另外，dipper还有狐臭呢。”

 

Stan哼了一声。他甚至注意到ford飞快用拳头挡住嘴清了清嗓子，眼角弯起了笑纹。

 

“现在可以随时把话题移回stan身上了。”dipper嘟哝。Stan几乎要指着他告诉ford ** **这**** 才叫撒气呢，但dipper可没做错什么。“他要受奖赏的，对吧？”

 

“ ** **他为抵御bill cipher的功绩而被许以一个时间愿望。**** ”

 

“哇喔，真的吗？”

 

“噢我的天哪，stan叔公！你要许什么愿？一只彩虹猫猫狗？无穷无尽的彩虹狗狗猫，能发出——”

 

“事实上，他想改变过去。”ford打断了她，扫兴得一如既往，“跟个傻瓜一样。”

 

Mabel和stan一同“噢”了一声。他们交换了一个眼色，眉头皱呀抬呀的，就像他们突然有了双子的心灵感应。如果真有这档子事，那他俩的确看着更符合要求些，但stan还不太肯信这类传说。

 

“什么，额，你想改变什么，stan叔公？”dipper以变声期的小尖嗓子问他。

 

“我刚试了改变我打破他那件蠢机器的事情。”stan说，“那很显然会把他变成反派。”

 

“我告诉过你了，stanley，那不是唯一可能的结果。那是——”

 

“概率树上指数级的分支，我是在跟熵系统本身搏斗，对，我知道了。”stan说。

 

“我还以为你没听我讲话。”

 

“忽略和不听是不一样的。”stan说。

 

“stanley，你不能再继续了。你在被折磨！孩子们不存在！我跳过了民主制的建立！”

 

“等等，‘再’是什么意思？”mabel问。

 

Dipper问，“‘折磨’是什么意思？还有‘不存在’？”

 

Stan跟他们简略地说了下，他觉得他们不需要知道得很明确。他保留了被折磨一类的细节，但ford又给补充上了。 _ _真是帮了大忙__ 。

 

“啊，”mabel圆瞪着眼，张着小嘴听ford的讲述。她和dipper交换了一个惊恐的眼神，然后她跑过来，拉住stan的手。“stan，我有没有跟你讲我得到摇摇的那一天？”她紧张地笑了一声。

 

“从我被洗了记忆开始算，应该确实只讲了几百次。”stan说。他不是开玩笑，ford计数了。

 

“好吧，对，我自己来说、生命里最棒的一天，但是dipper——”

 

“打住，你们俩到底要不要帮忙？你们要是不帮忙，就跟ford站到一边去。”

 

“stan叔公，等一下，那也是我们遇到布伦丁的那天，你要听一听。”mabel说。

 

“我真的不需要。”stan说着，时间宝宝在旁边生气地咕噜了一声。

 

“你可以在使用愿望之前看到会发生什么？”dipper思索着问。

 

“三次。我刚刚用了一次。”

 

“并且那一次听上去超级糟！”mabel说。“dipper，告诉他wendy和时间机器的事情。”

 

Dipper从mabel看向stan。他用力盯着stan，就好像想从他脸上找到些什么线索。Stan以同样的坚决瞪回去，希望dipper能明白。

 

“也许他的确需要这么做。”dipper说。

 

“什么？”mabel和ford同时说。Ford又加了一句，“dipper，你别也来这套。”

 

“他还能尝试两次，并且不用付出任何代价！”dipper说，他依然看着stan，眉毛因同情而压低。

 

“完全正确！这孩子是明白人！”stan说。

 

“dipper！”mabel拽住了他的胳膊。

 

Dipper对着她皱眉，“mabel，反正他一定会这么做的；至少如果那是暂时的，没什么东西会被毁掉。”

 

“额，除了 _ _他自己__ ？”mabel说。

 

“并且他可能弄明白一些事情。”

 

“噢但可能他又会花一整天被洗脑，被打，被折磨，或者——总之一些没人需要经历的事！尤其他还依然处在记忆清洗后的恢复阶段。”ford说。

 

令stan惊掉下巴的事发生了，dipper忽视了他。他说，“不管谁叫我不要尝试，我都不会听的，mabel。我还仅仅只需要经历半天的后悔，而不是一辈子。”

 

Stan咽了口唾沫。现在他开始觉得dipper同情他过头了。“总之，我希望你俩能帮我想个好法子，让下一个愿望尽量正确点。要是科学机器的事情实在太久，还可能抹消你们老爸；那改变我俩在传送门前打架的事，至少能留下他。”

 

“ford也找到了一个没发生那场争执的平行世界，”dipper说，“他写了那个世界的事，他甚至就命名它叫‘更好的世界’。”

 

Ford张口结舌起来，“别-别告诉他那事儿！Dipper，这简直荒唐！”

 

Dipper没有立马打滚并照做ford说的话。Stan觉得今天简直可以叫奇迹之日了。“他建立了一个研究怪异现象的机构，并且变得全球知名。”

 

Mabel的目光在dipper和stan之间打转。她看上去是那么担心，以至于stan差点就要告诉她；好啦，不闹了，他就许愿要无穷个，放屁都是亮粉还能在她脸上留草莓唇印的彩虹猫猫狗；但接着她也叹气。

 

“你这次要许愿不被折磨。”她说。

 

“并且没有世界末日，ford没掌管任何国家，你也不在监狱里。”dipper补充。

 

“还有我们至少得跟现在的我们自己差不多，不过要是你想给我们超能力，那也很好。”

 

“没有僵尸或者外星人统治世界，US的政治体系没有大变样，人类总数没有悲惨大缩减，也没有人鱼造的水世界——”

 

“嘿，是除了我们已经有的那些人鱼之外，不要有更多的。并且要确定至少每个人类基本还是人形的，并且没有被任何东西附体。”

 

“噢对了，没有毁灭现实的bill。”dipper着急地添上，“上一个世界里他干了什么？”

 

“整个oregon州都因怪异现象被隔离了，但另一个我从没特别听说过bill的事。”ford说，听上去依然满腹恼火。“那只是暂时的处境，所以我没有进一步打听；我不能让stanley待在那种地方。”

 

Stan有一点感动，但他不打算为此动摇。“行啦，你们俩还想出些什么？”

 

单子最后足足列出了40多条。Stan有点不确定“鸭子们依然是鸭子”这条有什么用处，但这正是他给孩子们这项任务的原因。他们会担心鸭子还可能变成别的什么，尽管stan猜它们说不定会变成鸭子侦探。

 

“好了。”stan说，“ford，这次你可以不参与。我建议你不参与。”stan差不多是明着要求了。

 

“别做梦了，stanley。”

 

“行，那你自便吧。我希望我能拿走那本蠢日志，并且没有把ford意外推进传送门；同时孩子们加的这些没有监狱、没有独裁家、没有折磨这一堆的要求也统统实现。”

 

“ ** **也是时候了**** 。”时间宝宝说。然后便是又一次的电闪雷鸣。

 

 

 

Stan在云端上醒来。至少，他感觉像坐着片云彩。他挪动了一会儿，才弄清楚身下是一张

盖着绸缎的大床，以及一些软得媲美小奶猫的枕头。床上还有条真皮毯子；stan已经开始喜欢这个世界了。他甚至戴着七件不同的金首饰。

 

“不错~”他对自己说。

 

“什么？”一个男人从另个房间叫道。Stan抬起头四处张望。声音从左边门口传来。这整个巨大的房间装饰豪华；那门口看着可能是个柜子或者卫生间。

 

Stan……又一次不确定自己在哪里了。孩子们真的会把这条要求给忘了吗?

 

“什么什么？”stan问。

 

门打开了，一个男人探头进来。Stan在原先生活里从未认识他。“你说了什么嘛？”他问。

 

Stan决定随机应变。“我说‘不错’。我，额，做了个不错的梦？”

 

男人勾起嘴角微笑起来。他有棕色的皮肤，大概是在40岁左右。眼睛好看，灰色的头发很松软。“那挺好的，stan。”

 

男人又钻回了那个房间，一会儿水流声响了起来。绝对是浴室。

 

Stan说，“呵哈。”他低头看着床；特大号的床，而他并不是睡在中间。他绝对更偏右一些。左边的床单看上去有人睡过，而且stan在被子下没穿衣服。同时，他身上黏糊的感觉也不是普通那种黏糊。“……呵哈。”他又说了一遍。

 

啊，这可不太一样。说实话，stan不是完全的直男。但他只是……他只是对ford才比较基。或者说大部分是关于ford，并且他俩之间的纠结比起基更多还是兄弟问题。他也遇到过，好吧，挺有趣的男人；有时候是机车手，但stan实际上从未跟他们有过什么进展。

 

Stan咽了咽口水。这没事，显然另一个stan很会生活，对吧？如果这里是他住的地方；也可能是浴室里的男人住的地方；地狱呀，他俩可能是同居。

 

在跟他自己争辩了一分钟之后，stan站起来开始想找衣服。这时他发现自己左腿该在的地方被假肢替代了。出于震惊他又倒回了床上，盯着义肢不确定它在那儿干嘛。

 

“干。”他检查起它来。又一个忘记提的要求。在见过ford的眼睛之后他本该想到的。“什么鬼？”

 

这条腿看上去不错，他刚刚撩起床单，忙着惊愕于自己的赤裸和失望于差别不大的体型时，都甚至忽视了它。不过它确实有一层塑料的表皮，对比出另一条真腿上毛绒绒的混乱。

 

Stan敲了敲它，能差不多感觉到敲击的位置，也能听到空洞的声响。在他想着屈膝之时膝盖听从了，脚踝也好使。他搞不懂把这东西整个密接到自己大腿上所用的技术。

 

“它出毛病了吗?”

 

Stan抬起头，看着浴室里的男人又站在了门槛上，正用毛巾擦头发。除去那条毛巾他一丝不挂。他正对着stan担忧地皱眉。

 

“不不，没有。”stan的声音突然间高得就像变成了dipper。他又不是没见过裸男，他自己大半辈子都是裸着的。“就，就是检查一下。”

 

男人将毛巾披在肩上走了过来，stan1努力抑制用被子遮住自己的冲动。他觉得这个stan要是这么做大概会很OOC。

 

男人半跪在床边，轻柔地拉过stan的假腿以作检查。他的手指轻按着皮肤与义肢结合处，stan不由咬住了脸颊内侧。男人沉吟了一会儿。

 

“有哪里疼吗？”

 

“没，”stan尖着嗓子。

 

男人又在stan大腿处按压检查了一会儿，手指顺着皮肤向上触碰。

 

“呣，好吧，看上去都没问题，也没有浮肿。”男人说着，就俯身亲了stan的大腿一口。

 

Stan笑得特别响。“绝对没问题。”然后他飞快地说，“让个道，我得解手。”

 

男人挑起一边眉毛。“喔，祝你顺利。”他意有所指地瞥了眼stan的阴茎，好伙计被这些进度搞得既困惑又有点兴奋。

 

“他不需要和我的膀胱达成一致，因为我现在想服从的是膀胱。”stan说。

 

男人装可怜地叹息一声。“随你喜欢吧。”他嘟哝着，为stan让开了路。

 

Stan冲向浴室，急于脱身的心情战胜了对自己义肢的怀疑。然后他把脸埋进两个豪华洗手池中的其一，打开了水龙头。他在那儿等到凉水一直没过头顶，并且一直想着他撞见toby（重力泉的恶心男，记得吗）在杂货铺里猥亵甜瓜的画面。

 

最后，他又冷又打哆嗦，还有些恶心——恶，toby——但他目前更倾向这么做。水流声最后真的激起了尿意，他就顺带解了个手。

 

弄完后，stan凝视着镜子里自己的倒影，看着他棒极了的金项链和不那么棒的啤酒肚。看上去这个他过得不错，就是腿有点怪。

 

仿佛被轻轻牵起线扯了下，一些关于这条腿的记忆浮上stan脑海。他觉得……他想那是辆火车？他不确定怎么会扯上火车的，但感觉就是有辆火车。

 

他对这个世界的感觉跟记忆不太一样，但也不是上个世界那种的空白一片。Stan感觉这里是他的家，这浴室，漆金的马桶和可、能、是、真、金的洗手池装饰；感觉都是他的。甚至连房间里那个裸男也感觉是他的，虽然stan不知道该拿这事儿怎么办。

 

“你今天很奇怪。”可能依然裸着的男人隔着门对他说。

 

“我很好。”stan说。

 

“你在对我撒谎。你知道这可不太管用……除非你不知道？你是不是又出现创伤闪回了？”【不太确定episode在这里怎么翻】

 

“闪回？你当我是什么，电视节目嘛？”

 

“stan。”

 

“我听上去像是会有闪回的人嘛？”他是吗？Stan其实有点想问。闪回？关于什么事？

 

男人叹气。他说，“不，你叫喊得还不够。但你还是举止很怪异；是因为孩子们吗？”

 

孩子们？“大概。”他说。

 

“我确信他们会平安到达这里。再说，他们还年轻，沮丧也是暂时的，他们最后能克服它。”男人说，“毕竟你是在帮他们。”

 

“要是有人抓到他们怎么办？”stan自己开口了，然后惊讶地眨眨眼。他能感觉到话语里的狠意。他不太确定这是个好意味，但它确实存在。他觉得——他好像绑架了孩子们？或者有人替他绑架了他们。他动用了在过去30年做成功罪犯积累下的人脉。

 

噢，看来“也许我中了大乐透”的猜想可以安息了。

 

“你觉得你雇的人能在带小孩子跨州这种事情上被抓？”男人笑了一声。“你真是变得又老又傻了，没必要担心你那个蠢兄弟。”

 

“我那个兄弟可是聪明得不得了，manny。”噢，这是他的名字。门那边可能依然赤裸着的男子汉，哈哈。

 

“你那个兄弟跟老年痴呆差不多了，并且这是他自己的错。就算他意识到那个男孩不在了，他可能也不会想到你头上；就算他想到了，也不意味着他能够逮到你。”

 

Dipper，dipper绝对是“那个男孩”。Stan对此确信无疑，就像他知道右边抽屉里是一把电动剃须刀，manny那边的床头柜里是便携医疗箱。他并不是记起来的，这些是事实，他只是知道。

 

“那，女孩呢？”stan试探地问。

 

“领养儿童失踪这种事太正常了，我有经验。”manny随意地说。Stan最后打开门瞧着他。他穿着一件红浴袍，尽管stan觉得他在那下面依然什么都没穿。是件好袍子。

 

Manny对着他微笑。“哈喽。”他说。

 

Stan不由自主挑起嘴角回应。“嘿。”

 

“你看着像只落水的硕鼠。”

 

“喔噢，多谢了。”stan说，尽管他没有被这话刺痛。他感觉这是调戏而不是谴责，对方抬起来弹他鼻尖的手可作证据。

 

“有的老鼠要更丑。”manny说。“性格也是一个因素。举例子来说，你兄弟就是一只丑得多得多的硕鼠，尽管你俩是双胞胎。”

 

两种想法涌上stan心头。喜爱和排斥几乎等同，stan的对话框卡在了“哈，我绝对是更英俊那个”和“喔哦，干你的，不准说我兄弟坏话”之间。

 

两种人生在他的脑袋里盘旋，并且这两者都搅不清得很。但stan知道他现在在这里，和这个男人在一起，同意才是正确的反应。

 

“哈，我绝对是更英俊那个。”他大声说出来，“所以你才爱我嘛。”

 

“很显然。”manny同意。“你也更聪明，不该担心孩子们。我毫不怀疑他们今天下午就会到。”

 

“希望如此。”stan说。他们并不完全是 _ _他的__ 孩子们，但他很确定他们会跟原先差不多，毕竟这是条件之一。“你是需要去什么地方，还是我们一起吃早餐？”

 

“我得去检查下我们不幸的tucker先生，那白痴伤口感染了。不过可以等吃过早餐再去。”

 

“那家伙现在可能痛苦得很呢。”stan说。Tucker被射中的地方可没有男人愿意承受，Stan同情地畏缩了一下。“对他好点吧。”

 

“他太不会自理了，尽管我同情他，他要再不小心点只会失去更多。”manny对着赤裸的stan挥挥手。“你洗漱一下，我去看看marta在楼下做了些什么。”

 

Stan在他离开房间时冲他吆喝。“要是有培根你这次最好给我留下些！”

 

“”（西班牙语）manny在走廊里唱歌般回应他。

 

“你这不是风趣！”stan叫喊。“一点都不有趣！”

 

他没有得到回应。Stan叹口气，但他……他不是生气，他有点忍俊不禁。

 

“哦老天，stan。”他嘟哝着，有点摇晃起来。“你干了些什么？”

 

他不知道怎么回答他自己。事情在他脑海里浮现又隐没，就像有人往他平时是鸡汤的脑子里倒了一碗酱牛肉。东西不断浮出表面，可他分辨不了来源。

 

他想，至少洗个澡能让他外表整洁些。他不太确定这粘腻感是普通的基佬性爱留下的还是其他什么。他也完全不打算想自己干了些什么。

 

然而这是说谎，他绝对有看到一些内心影像，并且这些都不是从他的原汤脑子里浮出来的。stan不想对这事儿思考过度。

 

他站在实在豪华的浴室里，至少有四个不同的花洒对着他的背喷水。简直是天堂，他到底怎么到这儿来的？

 

30年前，ford传唤了他。对，就是传唤，就像即使过了这么多年，他也毫不怀疑stan会去。他为什么要怀疑？哪怕是ford根本不想要他的时候，Stan也总在那儿等着他，这在两个世界里都一样的。

 

“拿上这书，坐上艘船，然后有多远就走多远，去天涯去海角！把它埋在没人能发现的地方！”

Ford像疯子一样喊叫。

 

而stan……他照做了。那痛得堪比撕去四肢，但他照做了。他说，“我走，好。但永远别再为任何事联系我了，你个混蛋。”

 

“我不会的，我不能冒这个风险；不能知道你把它拿去了哪儿。”

 

于是stan拿走了它。但因为他也想当个混蛋，并且他不能容忍像这样去乘船，他就只是驾车去了南边。他……把它扔在了哪儿。老实说stan记不起来准确位置，他在离开重力泉时喝得酩酊大醉。Baja的哪里吧。它被藏了起来；做完这个后，stan非常、非常地确信，ford是真的不会再甚至给他打个电话了，他再也不会将stan叫回他的生活里了。他喝得太醉了；他本不该开车的。火车只压过了stanleymobile的一角是他幸运，附近就有医院是他幸运。

 

不过那不是他遇见manny的地方。他对相遇的地点时间都模糊不清，但不是那一晚。他在急救室里遇上一个肚子上带伤的男人。他被救不了他烂腿的医生注射了些什么，精神亢奋恍惚，用旅行中学会的西班牙语跟那个人谈天。

 

那家伙要死了，肚子上的伤口太严重，他需要有人帮他完成遗愿。Stan没法拒绝将死之人最后的请求，尤其人家的态度比ford好得多。

 

拿上某个东西，把它带到某处，告诉某人某些事。谁在乎那东西是不是装满了火药？谁在乎stan的第一只义肢笨得像木头，每走一步就像凌迟？

 

那家伙是某人的兄弟和某人的侄子。这些人都想要报复。他们愿意奖赏任何能帮助他们达成目的的人。那人临死前告诉了stan是谁枪击了他，并且……好吧，杀人也不过是另一种偷窃的手段，况且如此悲痛且忠诚的家庭值得效命。再说，他也没有别的事情好做，他再也没有什么事情需要做了。

 

后来他又为不同的事替他们又工作了几次，然后又出现了别的需要帮忙的人，然后Arizona某些执着到烦人的牛仔，然后事情就一直这么发展了下去，stanley pines成为了你想摆脱某人时可信赖的呼叫对象。

 

“该死的，stan。”stan又对他自己说。“你可真成。”

 

他用闻起来一股金钱味儿的肥皂把自己洗了个彻底，但依然有肮脏的感觉挥之不去。尽管如此，他好好享受了按压着脊柱的水流，并且告诉自己这挺好。一切都还行。他今天可以好好享受下这个世界，然后不许这个愿。他不必真地成为杀手。

 

他是当了五十多年罪犯不假。他是每天骗人，不怕打人，尖叫着从群殴中逃命，也被扔进过车子后备箱。当有人伤害他、威胁他的时候，他会狠狠回击。他甚至冲人开过枪，虽然只打中了肩膀。Stan冷静下来后觉得那倒霉蛋应该能活。

 

杀过一个三角恶魔算不算？恐龙？僵尸？就算这些都算数，那也跟去杀与你无冤无仇的人不一样。就因为你不认识的某人给钱，就去杀另一个你不认识的某人，这就，这就像，好吧这很明显是错的。Mabel和dipper会吓坏的，ford大概又要开始那一整套“我告诉过你了”。Stan不想成为那个人。

 

……即使那人有大豪宅、满地金子和一个长相漂亮的医生男友，还可以一声令下就把孩子们偷到自家来。

 

这是有点诱惑力的。况且这些日子stan也不亲自下海了，他差不多只是坐着告诉别人该做些什么而已。他甚至有地产和股票经纪人，能让他那些沾血的钱生小钱，所以他大概都能停止工作了……

 

“别想了。”stan告诉他自己，然后走出了淋浴间。毛巾软得像罪恶，stan拿一条擦干，又拿了两条包头发和围在腰间。

 

回到卧室里，附近还有一双金拖鞋和一件金浴袍。天堂，绝对是天堂；拖鞋也不带牛奶味。

 

走廊也是同样的经典。那大楼梯简直跟王室电影里的一样。他走进厨房，有专业的厨师摆好了早饭，manny正摊在一张华丽的椅子里，用手指捏着培根吃，读着桌子上的什么东西。

 

“你最好给我留了些。”stan说。

 

“这儿的份量够喂饱五个人了；我就是想也吃不完。不过狗大概能帮帮忙。”他吹了声口哨。

 

Stan听见趾甲敲击在瓷砖上的声音，就转过头，看见一大团贵宾犬小步跑进了厨房。这狗用鼻子蹭了他一下，然后跑向manny身前，就着他的手吃起了培根，吃相还挺优雅。

 

“呵哈。”stan说。他可不觉得自己是喜欢贵宾的类型，不过……

__

__“她最聪明的品种之一，stan。”manny说着，像抱小孩一样抱着一只小狗。“要是你说不，那我就弃暗投明，跟她远走高飞。”_ _

 

显然另一个stan很轻易就被说服了。Stan在manny对面的座位坐下来，发现面前的盘子里已经堆满了培根，蛋卷，玉米饼和辣椒肠，份量大得足以把一个虚弱老人吓出心脏病。

 

“这太棒了。”stan说。

 

“我也喜欢这个新厨子，”manny温和地说，“她能早点让你得上心血管病，我就能早点继承遗产。”

 

“谁说你在遗嘱里了？我要把所有东西都留给这只狗。”stan轻松地说。他开吃了，美得呻吟了一小声，但没人为此挤兑他。

 

Stan正消灭第二盘的时候——manny对此挑高了眉毛——某处有电话响了起来。他期待地看着manny，叉子还含在嘴里。

 

“不，不，请随意。”manny讽刺地说，“你想吃多少吃多少吧，反正狗最多也就多活十来年。”但他站起身去接电话了，在经过时拍了拍stan的肩膀。

 

Stan觉得manny挺好的。于是他继续狼吞虎咽，并留了几口喂给他的狗。Stan觉得她大概叫“cocca”，但是不能确定。他觉得反正他俩平常叫她“那条狗”更多一些。他发现她十分的顺从和仰慕主人，这些是好宠物的品质，她甚至都不会嚼人衣服或者在泥里打滚什么的。

 

“stan？”manny探头进来，看上去很愤怒。

 

“咋了？她用那种狗狗眼看我；你一直这么喂她——”

 

“是你兄弟的电话。”manny说，“并且还不是可堪忍受的那个。”

 

“噢。”stan说。他考虑说“让他们滚蛋。”他知道他不能许这个愿望，ford可以省省唾沫了；早期发生的一些事把他脑子搞糟了。

 

“额，好吧。”stan说着，遗憾地放下了叉子。

 

“要是你想，我可以替你挂上电话。不过我上次没说就这么做之后，你一直发邪火。”

 

“我才没有发邪火。”stan说着，他站起身，循着模糊的印象走向电话。Manny就在附近不远站着。“什么事，ford？”stan拿起了镶金的话筒。

 

“stanley！孩子们在哪里？”ford着急地问。

 

Stan开始问他，“为什么mabel被人领养——”

 

“stanley，这不是——”

 

“但dipper却跟你在一起？”

 

“我——你瞧，这是——你又不记得了吗？”ford问。他听上去又担心又防备。

 

“不不，我想听你说这事。”stan注意到manny在用古怪的眼神看他了。他得保持角色不变才行。

 

“我……我有dipper的合法领养资格，stanley。是通过怪异现象收纳与保护行动取得的。”ford谨慎地回答。

 

Stan盯着他金色的墙纸，说，“在你傲慢自大的小研究所里。因为一个愚蠢的胎记。”他话语里带上了可怕的、醒悟的确定，这些都浮上他思维表面了。

 

“那不是愚蠢的，stanley，并且这种评论完全跟——”

 

“如果你因此把他从他的家人身边夺走，那就是愚蠢的，ford。你不让他们得回他，他的爸妈依然要得回他，你就把他们扔进监狱。然后他们并不怪异的女儿不够吸引你兴趣，你就把她丢给别人领养，你—— _ _你TMD王八蛋__ 。”

 

“……stanley，你知道这是个平行现实，对吧？那不是我。我不会那么做的。”ford轻柔地说。现在他听上去只是受伤。

 

Stan叹口气，揉了揉脸。他没有道歉；旁边还有个观众需要看到他跟他疯了的兄弟争执，他不能道歉。于是他只好说，“对，好吧，当个杀手同样也不适合我，但我们都在这儿了。”

 

“stanley，是不是你的……那个男人依然在听吗？”

 

“很显然。”stan回答。“你看，我很抱歉你弄丢了你的收藏。真的。那太糟糕了。但我很确信不管他在哪儿，他会过得更好的。”

 

“他们在你那里吗？只要我知道他们是安全的，我不在乎今天他们在哪里。”

 

“还没有。”stan承认。

 

“该死的，stanley！”

 

“别冲我吆喝；他们逃离你是因为你混蛋。你‘更好的世界’跑哪儿去了，哈？”

 

“再说一次，这只是众多可能性里的——”

 

“我知道！”

 

“——其中一种，而且要不是因为你许了这个愿——”

 

Stan猛地挂上电话，将额头抵上了墙壁。该死的地狱，他怎么会把这个世界也搞砸了的？

 

Stan在脑子里狠狠殴打了自己一番。但过了会儿有个又湿又冷的小鼻子抵上了他手心。Stan拍拍狗脑袋，最终离开墙看向manny。

 

“兄弟，哈？”stan说。

 

“谁需要他们？”manny带着不愉快的微笑回应。Stan现在记起来manny还是孩子时就被他自己的父亲兄长遗弃了。他厌倦了arizona的领养家庭，逃跑了，最后没有了选择，加入了法律的对立面，长成了一个皮包骨头但聪明的孩子，能拿着把烂枪干些炮灰的活儿。

 

聪明是最重要的。他有一天救了stan的命，帮他缝合了一次伤口，于是stan作为感谢给了他些钱，并告诉他在被人枪击或扔进后备箱之前滚出这片烂泥潭。15年后，他带着行医执照回来了，说想要感谢stan给他的机会。事情……就这么发生的。

 

即使比stan二号的良心稍多那么一丢丢，stan也没受到什么自我谴责。Manny大概是这个他的人生里最接近善举的一次回报；即使对方现在每天工作是给stan雇的坏人缝缝补补。

 

“你想回楼上去吗？”stan问，不确定他自己想要什么回答，但至少有一半的他希望着答案是“好”。

 

Manny微笑，“噢，现在我赶时间，你又有兴趣了？真是典型的stan pines。”

 

“呵呵，抱歉。”

 

“另外，我也不愿在你兄弟惹你生气后跟你上床。”manny真心实意地叹气。“你变得很古怪。很没意思。”

 

Stan咽下突然的一阵恐慌。他想起了Carla McCorkle在另一条时间线上的几十年前说过类似的话，并且结果很不好。

__

__“你在念叨你的兄弟的时候，我感觉我就像不存在一样。”她在为了某个该死的嬉皮士甩了他的一周前这么说。“当你一半时间都想在别的地方时，和你的关系能有什么乐趣？”_ _

 

 

“真的抱歉。”stan又说，更真诚了一些。

 

Manny皱眉。“你今天已经够古怪的了。如果你感觉不舒服，我觉得你该——”

 

“我没有闪回，我保证。”stan说。得承认他说的可能不是真话；他现在脑子里又出现了一串名字。显然杀手是要记名字的。这儿的那个他好像已经在计划什么行动了，直到stan原先时间线上的记忆突然挤了进来。这能解释为什么他的记忆都很古怪，就像从很远处一阵恐慌的迷雾中浮现出来。

 

“我必须得走了，”manny不情愿地说，“但那些孩子今天下午到的时候我应该也会回来。”他走上前抱住stan，隔着袍子亲吻他的肩。“一会儿我会打电话确认你一切都好。”

 

Stan感到一阵暖意。“没必要，医生，我很健康。”

 

“让我做判断的人，毕竟我才是你的私人医生。”他放开手，在stan屁股上拍了一记，然后回头上楼换衣服去了。

 

Stan自己紧张地干笑了两声，依然不确定他该怎么处理这事儿。一个男人通常该在60岁以前就面对过他大部分的性爱危机了，可即使有一半儿的他对此完全适应，另一半的他有点儿恐慌发作了。毕竟，他这大半辈子都在爱他的兄弟，所以从不用面对任何真的和他发生性关系的可能性。在他的幻想里，一切都是朦胧模糊，完全的渴望和需求所驱动；ford紧贴着他，平等地想要着他；谁会在乎细节？

 

在这儿，stan清醒地意识到了细节，技术，以及早晨起床时腿间留着另一个男人的精液是什么感觉。

 

“你干这档子事太老了。”stan告诉他自己，然后回去吃早餐。不管在世界里，至少吃这件事他知道怎么做。

 

等他把自己撑得半死后，stan开始在房子里转悠。这儿真是愚蠢的美丽。他记得自己坚持要装修得当，最后manny举起手说，“好吧好吧，我们是注定烂俗了，所有的东西都弄成金色的吧。”

 

那条狗也一直跟在stan身后转悠，等他把所有房间都看了一遍后，他带她去了后院。这儿没有多绿，他猜想是因为南加利福尼亚的气候。至少是原因之一。但其实这儿全是平铺的阳台和仙人掌。

 

Stan也记得在这里的左边开枪打爆了一个人的脑袋。那家伙想要闯进来找他复仇。Stan在擦洗阳台上的血迹时，manny叹着气说至少植物们这次能有些养料了。

 

Stan扭头回到了屋里。厨房很干净，所以他又坐了回去。厨师是个小个子，严肃的女人，名叫marta，看上去已经在做午饭了。她基本没留意他，只是专注地烹饪着一块牛肉。

 

“今天下午会有两个孩子过来。”stan边给自己倒了些橘子汁边告诉她。他不确定他或者manny有没有跟她说。

 

“这正是我在多做的原因。”她举着锅翻动。

 

“这是，额，同样也是他们的生日。”他突然感觉有点差劲，俩孩子跑出来帮他解决时间宝宝时他什么话也没讲。“能给他们做些甜的吗？我来帮忙。”他提出。

 

“我在炉子里烤着蛋糕。”marta强硬地说。她指向三个烤炉的其中之一，然后赶着他出了厨房，就像她一点都不害怕这个付她薪水的杀手。Stan喜欢这样的女士。

 

差不多午后一点时，manny打电话了，stan关掉了自己在打发时间看的肥皂剧。

 

“tucker先生要死了。”他在stan接起话筒后愤怒地说。“他本不必要的，但他一直在大惊小怪，拒绝对自己的康复负责。我告诉他姐姐给他登记，可她似乎认为拽着自己的生殖器衰弱下去对他是个体面的死法。”

 

“同情那家伙。”stan严肃地告诉他。

 

“我还觉得作为一个男同我要比他更爱鸡巴，但就连我也做不到为了一根这玩意去死。”

 

Stan咳嗽起来，咽咽唾沫打算换个话题。“你现在要去哪儿？”

 

“我还有几个人需要检查缝合情况。你怎么样？”

 

“随时准备杀进厨房抢夺里面的食物，闻上去太好了。我觉得我能打过这位老女士。诶，我保证我没崩溃。”

 

在他挂上电话后，他终于站起来打算打扮打扮自己。这个他的衣柜里全是西装，最后他挑选了一件经典的花呢套装，然后在上面挂满了他能承受的金链子，又在手指上戴满了戒指，看着像戴了个梦幻版的指虎（那种打架用的指节套环）。这儿的孩子们还不认识他，他要在见面时给他们留个好印象。【笑死我了】

 

他走去前厅坐着等，心不在焉地捻弄着拇指。Marta终于给了他一个三明治和一杯甜呼呼的饮料，她看上去像有点被他的行为惊讶到了，但是那种愉快的惊讶。

 

迷糊了一会儿就到了三点。显示器上出现了一辆停在铁门前的黑轿车，stan按了个按钮为他们开门。他走出前门，随意地倚着栏杆，看着车停住。

 

后门里走出来的是ford。Stan瞪了他一会儿。

 

“什么鬼？”他说。

 

Ford对他皱眉。“你这穿的是什么？”

 

“衣服，好衣服。我看上去棒极了。”

 

“你看上去像1970年代的色情制片人，stanley。”ford说。

 

“就跟 _ _你__ 见过似的？再说，你看上去像屎一样。”准确地说，ford看上去筋疲力尽，肮脏邋遢，并且实在该在眼压爆炸或心脏罢工之前戒了咖啡依赖症。这可不是一天就能达成的神经质，这是个形成很久了的情况。

 

快要老年痴呆了，manny这么说他。Stan想知道这怎么会发生的。

 

“我见过一个人，他靠写色情小说并对其下咒来强迫人们‘寻找耶稣’。”ford说着，挥了挥手。“那无关正题。孩子们在哪里？”

 

“我告诉过你了，他们不在我这。你不该在重力泉的吗？”

 

“我在去portland机场的路上给你打得电话。”

 

“你没必要这么做，我们就在这儿呆一天而已，ford。”stan挫败地将手挥至空中，一只戒指飞了出去。Oops。“孩子们甚至都不会记得这事儿，再说事情都在我控制之下。”

 

“这儿的你在杀人，stanley！抱歉我必须得确保——”

 

“嘿，如果我不能因为你在某些现实里 _ _征服世界__ 而说你，你也不能因为这个教训我。再说，至少我杀的是本来就在暗杀任务里的那些倒霉的陌生人。我可没有 ** **又一次**** 把我的家人关进监狱。”

 

“你说得就像这是更糟的事情！”

 

“它是的！它糟透了！你逼一个曾经让我给不小心踩到的蜗牛办葬礼的小女孩，想要找家里的杀手去解决你。她告诉我发生什么事情的时候我真的差点冲出去取你的脑袋！”stan叫喊咆哮，在记忆清晰起来的同时又一次点燃了怒火。

 

在mabel设法联络到他之前他不太清楚shermie的儿子或孩子们的事，但ford做的事情违背了一切stan仅存的原则。你就是不能这样对待家人或孩子们。

 

“你TM地在想些什么，ford？！”

 

Ford在头顶上方用力挥起胳膊来，他看上去像只疯狂的鸟在试图起飞。“你杀人！”他吼叫。“我不明白怎么在这里我又被看成坏人！”

 

“不，你不明白，不是吗？你不明白爱或者忠诚 ** **直到它们咬了你的屁股**** ！”stan以他肺部能发出的最大音量咆哮。他意识到他快控制不住眼泪了，这逼他猛地转身大步冲回房里。

 

他冲进来摔上门时，厨子marta正在电话机旁急速、担忧地讲着西班牙语。在stan滑下去靠着门坐着时她也没停。

 

“”（西班牙语）她正以混合了怜悯和畏惧的表情看着stan。Stan能从听筒里听见manny的声音。Marta谨慎地走向前，把电话递给他。Stan茫然地盯着它的金把手。

 

这不是真的。或者，就算这是真的，它也不是永久的。他只在这儿呆一天。他只拥有manny、这房子、厨子和狗一天，但同样也是作为半退休杀手的一天。好坏掺半的情况。唯一真实和永恒的，是ford，但无论在哪个世界里stan都无法拥有他。

 

“我不能。”他声音破碎地告诉marta。她想要把听筒推给他，但他推开了。“不了谢谢。”（西班牙语）

 

她收回了话筒。Stan听着她跟manny道歉，过会儿忽略掉了她的声音。他把头埋在膝盖里闭上了眼睛。

 

这太愚蠢了。Stan本该知道这就成不了的。不是因为什么混乱理论，或者过后stan承认失败时ford将觉得得意的那些说法。不。只要是stan想做成的都成不了。Stan永远做不成任何事。不如把这命名为stan pines定律然后送篇论文给科学杂志去。

 

“你个老白痴。”他对自己说。

 

他就保持这样，倚着门坐着，沉浸在抑郁中。在门试图打开时他才抬起头来。

 

“你要是ford，你可以滚开吸个仙人掌。”他说。

 

“stan pines，打开这扇TM的门。”manny说。

 

Stan叹气，在地板上挪开位置。门打开了，manny进来的样子匆忙又担忧，stan感到了歉意。他很抱歉自己拖着这（不论真实与否的）男人经历这糟糕的一天。也觉得对不住厨子和狗，她们都不赖的。

 

在manny伸手想碰他时，stan说，“别。”

 

“stan——”

 

“别。”

 

“……行。你兄弟走了，至少表面如此。但我还是给bowder打了电话，告诉他把孩子们送到边界去。我猜测房子被监视着。”

 

所以，今天没有孩子们了。蛋糕要浪费了。从ford是个收集怪孩子的疯狂科学家、和政府的约束看来，这么做是明智的。墨西哥不是ford的领地，所以住在这儿的stan要重新安置孩子们了；他觉得他应该可以自己带他们过去。

 

“谢谢。”stan说，尽管这没必要。

 

Manny坐在他面前，凝视着他。Stan没有看他，他做不到。

 

在长久一段寂静过后，manny说，“你从不让我说我对这事儿的真正看法。”

 

“那不重要。”没什么东西重要。Stan强忍着告诉manny连他都不真实的恶意。

 

“对我重要，所以让我说完。我讨厌你兄弟，他是个冷酷的人。他优先考虑的东西和我不同，我也无法理解他关心的那些——”

 

即使现在，stan也忍不住想替ford回嘴辩解，这点让他更觉得自己可悲了。“你能停下了。”

 

“——但我依然理解他多过我理解你。”

 

这让stan抬起了头，“你说什么？”

 

Manny盛怒地摇头。“我不明白你为什么要这么对自己，这就像看着一个神志正常的人拿刀子不停地捅自己。你觉得这次就不会疼了吗？”

 

无言以对地，stan说，“他是我兄弟。”

 

“你没为你另一个兄弟这样子。也许你会告诉我这是因为你们是双胞胎？那我也不相信你。”manny说，“stan，我爱你，可是……”

 

“你要跟我分手吗？”stan惊恐地问。认真的，另一个他与之共度十年的人，他自己一天就能搞决裂？

 

“什么？不，别荒唐了。我不会为了糟糕的一天丢弃我们的生活，就是为了跟那人有关的一系列糟糕日子也不会。但看在仁爱的老天爷份上，stan，拜托放手吧；不论那是什么，别再抓着你认为他会给你的东西不放了。”

 

Stan闭上了嘴，低头看着地板。他想不出任何自己能说的话。他不能告诉任何人，“我作为兄弟爱他，但我也同样爱着他；但他甚至不像我作为兄弟爱他那样作为兄弟爱我，几十年来这件事都要把我给逼疯了”。就算这个世界大概只有14个小时就会结束了，把它说出来也不过是被当作病态怪胎的又14个小时而已。

 

“噢，stan。”manny最终叹息道。他站起来，走开了。Stan没站起来跟上去，尽管更好的男人应该这么做。

 

外面天黑之后，marta安静地走进来将一盘子牛肉和米饭放在地板上。她甚至给他带了罐啤酒。Stan没跟她说话，但最后气味实在太香啤酒也太诱人了。他吃完了饭喝掉了酒，感觉更像人类了一点，尽管只是因为人类需要拉屎撒尿。他最后站起来，去找了另一个浴室。

 

最后他在房子里走了一圈。他的腿的确有些疼，但还没太糟。Marta正在吧台上整理食物，把它们放到大冰箱里。狗在厨房外的地板上啃着一块牛骨。Manny在起居室的时髦沙发上坐着，正在看一部剧。

 

Stan站在门口说，“抱歉。”

 

“你什么时候起这么爱道歉了？”manny问。他听着粗鲁又安静。Stan想自己大概没像原本的杀手stan本该对他的那样好。“来吃点蛋糕和啤酒吧。”

 

咖啡桌上有个大巧克力蛋糕，被吃掉了三分之一。Stan听话照办了，坐在沙发左边的扶手椅里。

 

家庭影院电视上正放着鸭子侦探的重播。Stan在椅子里睡着了。

 

 

Stan睁开眼睛。内衣，后院，孩子们，腿，巨大的漂浮宝宝，兄弟——都在这儿。

 

“stan叔公？”mabel问。她正握着他的手，一脸可怜兮兮。Stan抬手抹了把他的自己的脸。

 

时间宝宝说，“ ** **你的第二个预览结束了。**** ”连这家伙噩梦级的声音听上去都有点怜悯。

 

“我们能停下了吗？”ford安静地问。Stan的目光迅速掠过他，看见他正按揉着自己的鼻梁骨。

 

“你可以。”stan的声音甚至比他平时还要粗哑。“我还有一个想看的。”

 

“哦草——”

 

“就让我看看！时间宝宝，我知道下一个想试的了，”stan大声盖过了他，至少替他省了枚脏话罐的硬币。

 

“ ** **很好。最后一个愿望是什么？**** ”

 

Stan咽了咽口水。在他阻止自己之前，他飞快地说，“我希望——我希望在我兄弟将我排除出他的生活之时我能停止爱他，并且我不想要ford这次一起跟来。”

 

Ford发出了一声被噎住的动静。

 

“ ** **很好。**** ”时间宝宝说。

 

电光开始闪烁，但在最后一刻前dipper突然叫喊，“但他这次想让我一起！”

 

Stan都没有机会说一句，“不我TM没有！”

 

 

Stan醒了过来，盯着天花板。等他盯到无聊了，他翻个身，看着carla。


	4. 弗洛里达的stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者认为30年前，缺失了某人的存在，ford和bill之间的事情只能有两种结局。这章的结局不是bill胜利的结局。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 短暂的死亡。对面包机的暴力行为。双子父亲的名字是作者编的。
> 
> 我觉得有些比喻我没太看懂就直译了【】意会意会咳【被打】

Stan把几缕散落的灰发替carla塞回她的编花睡帽下。她没有醒来，stan也不想吵醒她。他静悄悄地爬起身，轻手轻脚地走出卧室。

 

他走下楼梯，进到店面后面的公用办公室里。那儿有他们的主业电脑。Carla也有一个用来在myface【恶搞bookface 一个社交软件】跟她所有的女友跟顾客聊天的手提电脑，但stan还是偏好使用这一台。他打开机器，四处捣鼓一番，然后盯着搜索引擎。他不确定搜到的结果是什么，这让人很不安。要是你在这个世界里不存在、死了或者怎么的，你进入这个预览会发生什么？会不会在地狱边缘过一天？会不会在棺材里动弹不得地腐烂一天？

 

Stan得知道，就算dipper是个天杀的笨蛋。

 

他先查了“Jason Sherman Pines”。他侄子的脸书是第一个结果，stan点了进去。页面上是戴着书呆眼镜的他抱着dipper和mabel的照片。他们看上去都很健康快乐。最新的状态更新是昨天下午的，在看过拼成“和家人一起！”的披萨照片后，再往前翻几条，是“从计算机夏令营接回了儿子”和“mabel从艺术夏令营回家啦，家里从没这么闪亮和可怕过。”

 

所以这个世界的dipper大概还好。不过stan觉得没经历重力泉的这个怪诞夏天，他看上去更无可救药地呆了。Stan放松地倚回了他吱吱响的电脑椅里。他真的一直想换掉它，不过这椅子其实还能用，他也还没介意噪音到那个份上。

 

这个世界……不错的。它对stan很慷慨，仁慈地把他从魔法或者科技或者悲剧的扭曲记忆中排除了出去。在他刚被踢出家门的最初几天一切都是一样的，他睡在stanleymobile里，也去carla家住了几次，直到她爸逮到了他们。和原先不同的地方在于，stan没有因为喜爱她而变成一团奇怪的、缠着她的黏糊，更没有又喜怒无常地推开她，就因为他必须得想什么法子、某种计划，回到家里……stan只是跟她约会而已。稳定的约会。带她去跳舞，也不在每晚分手之时不停嘀咕着要怎么赢回他在家里的位置。

 

对，他是沮丧了一段时间，但后来有一天，stan只是说，“如果他们不想要我，那就这样吧。你想要我吗？”

 

Carla说，“是的，我认为我想要你，stan。”

 

她的爹给他找了个施工小队的活儿。Carla从没有在厌倦了他郁郁寡欢的叨咕之后跟她的备胎嬉皮士在一起，Stan也没有为了变富而全世界到处去犯罪。过了3年后，stan意识到他好像该求婚了。McCorkle女士开始说“某天我会成为一个祖母的……”或者“你什么时候才能像个该死的绅士一样向我女儿求婚，stan pines！”很隐晦的提示，很有帮助。【隐晦个头】

 

于是stan存钱买了个戒指，穿了一套不错的西装，带carla去跳舞，并求了婚。他说他们在一起可以过不错的日子，他在她爸的施工队里干得还行，她的父母也帮他在离他们家不远处找到了一个小公寓。他说她会当个很不错的妈妈。

 

Carla拒绝了他。她跳进了一堆打算跟着个蠢乐队全国陪跑当伴舞的姑娘里头。她给他留了封信，写着“尽管我爱你，我不打算一辈子在jersey度过。爱你的，carla”

 

两年后他收到了一封她发来的明信片，上面写着：“你也不该将一生浪费在jersey，过来看场表演吧。爱你的，carla”

 

他在Texas找到了她，几周后他们在New Mexico结了婚。他们两年后才找到能久居的住所，但又差不多过了六年，他们分居了，因为在florida的迷你公寓里他们快把彼此逼疯了。

 

一个月后，她又出现了，说，“该死的，stan。我就是想你。”这就是最后一次分离了。

 

他们养了只猫。猫逃跑了。他们又养了只迷你犬，carla把那可怜的小畜生打扮得花枝招展，可以放在展览柜里。过了几年后她变得对此十分擅长，她当服务生的餐馆里，同事和顾客都要求她给他们的狗做打扮。现在carla的Pooch Parlor宠物店都20多岁了。

 

Stan开了一家附近的电器维修店。他们干得不错，虽然stan已经受够了每天被问他能不能修理手机屏幕。他不修。窗子上挂了个标牌写着他不修。能把眼睛从碎了的手机屏上抬起来几秒钟就能看到他不修。要是你需要修理时髦的英国吸尘器或者你不知道怎么拆你的个人咖啡机，欢迎回来。

 

他们各自有几个赌博小队。Carla玩bingo，stan打扑克。Carla教主日学校【在周日对儿童进行宗教教育的学校】，一点儿不介意stan 既不当基督徒也不信犹太教。他甚至都不确定她信这些东西，他觉得她大概是因为想念母亲才做这一套事情。大部分的周五夜晚，他们去跳舞。

 

他们有两条狗，都是那第一只的祖孙。Carla觉得它们在翘辫子之前还能再挤出一窝来，并且现在已经在她的客户中挑选合适的配种了。Stan蛮确定Roberto会是那条幸运狗，因为Geraldo是个蠢蛋。那可怜的小傻瓜有时候会在毯子下面迷了路，然后嚎得像世界末日了一样。

 

这是个相当不错的生活。如果能除去ford三十年前死了的这部分。

 

Stan能知道这事，只是因为McCorkle女士在杂货铺遇上他妈妈，还一起等了柜台结账。在事情发生了两年以后他才知道。

 

Stan回了jersey的家一趟，只是为了安慰他妈妈。在他爸做生意的时候，他们在餐馆里度过了尴尬的一下午。她问他为什么他从不回家或去看看兄弟，他告诉她没人要他这么做。

 

在今晨醒来之前，stan没有过多思考他本可以做些什么。即使是现在，他也没有多沉溺于此。他能得到这个不错的人生，全因为能对ford完全放手，同样也在carla需要离开时放她走。

 

然后他也有这个古怪，疯狂，一团糟的人生：纠缠别人到他们恨他了，然后他再毁了他自己。他想，他学到教训了。只是晚了五十年。

 

但他不知道该对ford死了这件事怎么想。他的妈妈告诉McCorkle夫人，ford在爬山的时候出了意外。她告诉stan，ford疯了。他是在树林外被一个伐木工发现的；他从悬崖上掉下来摔烂了脑袋，身边还有一本写满了疯言乱语的书，大部分内容都被雨泡糊了。

 

Stan猜测是那个该死的三角形把他逼疯了，ford又没有可信的人，甚至没有一个他知道会连滚带爬来巴结他的、疏远的罪犯兄弟。Ford可能是想自己藏他那本该死的日志。Stan完全没办法知道那是不是真的意外，也不知道为什么这个ford从来没有给他寄过明信片叫他来。

 

那都没关系。这又不像这个世界里的事是真的。Stan许这个愿时只是想知道，如果不一样的话他会是怎么活的。现在他知道了。没事的，没有造成任何伤害。 ** **没事的。****

****

stan起来去穿衣服。他过会儿就得开店门了，carla大概也会很快起来。他可以就和他可爱——顶多有点怪——的妻子过一天日子，做他完美的生意，在——不得不承认相当疯狂的florida但没有什么是十全十美的。

 

Stan上楼时carla已经醒来了，正梳理她睡乱的头发。Stan亲了她的脸颊，她满腹牢骚地咕哝。她永远成不了爱早起的类型。

 

Stan穿上一件印棕榈树的T恤及一条百慕大短裤。这儿的他没有任何金链子，只有一套过得去的西装。他成天穿着露趾草鞋，因为这儿是florida，你要入乡随俗。他比carla准备得快多了，毕竟他不必对自己的头发做什么手脚来让顾客相信他能修好吸尘器。

 

“吐司要法式还是哥伦比亚的？”他在下楼前问。这里的哥伦比亚对他只意味着一个盛产咖啡的国家。

 

Carla打了个哈欠，“哪个快要哪个。”

 

“它们花的时间是一样的，carla。”stan说。

 

“那么我不 ** **关心**** ，stan。”

 

Stan夸张地举着手倒退出了房间，表现得像有只熊在卧室里朝他吼。Carla哼了一声翻翻白眼。

 

他做了法式吐司，然后开了前门。有个带贵宾犬的女人在carla店面前等着，stan邀她进来在自己店里坐会儿，等carla准备好。这只狗是个迷你的小东西，完全不像stan当杀手而不是修理工时养的那只庞然大物。Stan友好地拍拍它，然后听着那女人长篇大论地唠叨她姐姐明天要来做客，然后房子和狗和孩子们和一切都要如何如何完美无缺，否则她姐姐就又要发表小见解了。

 

Stan没告诉她“让你姐滚边儿。”他也没说，“不用担心！这个现实明天就不存在了，你都甚至不用见她，赶紧去抢个银行然后睡个比你丈夫英俊得多的小白脸。”

 

“你会没事的，这狗这么可爱就够顶事儿的了。”他是这么说的。他觉得她挺乐意听。

 

当carla下楼时，那女人又复述了一遍这紧急事件。Carla用安抚幼犬时用的语调让她平静了下来，然后带她去了该去的店铺。在她背后carla冲stan摆了个“受不了”的脸色。

 

可以了，这就是今早最戏剧性的场面了。Stan在他店铺里吃了点东西喝了杯咖啡，然后用醋修理起某人旧得恶心的咖啡机，又从一个吸尘器滚桶里取出卡住的玩具鞋。他听着老人的频道，在店里热起来时打开风扇，然后在Geraldo晃下楼走错了店的时候用脚踢了踢这蠢蛋。

 

下午一点过后，carla湿淋淋地进来了，说，“有一个花洒把手碎掉了，甜心。”

 

在carla擦干自己并叫了些中餐外卖的时候，他修好了它。完工后，她给了他一碟子蛋卷，和脸颊上的一个吻。她叫他“我的英雄”。

 

Stan坐下来喝点啤酒乘乘凉，这时dipper冲了进来，一闪身躲在了收银机后面。

 

Stan说，“什么狗——毛？”他盯着dipper弓着腰坐在了台子后，这孩子看上去像逃命一样。

 

“有没有人看见我？”dipper急问。

 

“我怎么可能会知道？我又没在看！为什么 _ _我__ 正看着你？你本该在这国家的另一侧！”stan问完，一口喝光了啤酒，因为不管是怎么回事他最好一会儿不要被呛到。

 

“对，我知道！这就是为什么我不想让人看见我。我不知道他们现在找到哪里了，但他们肯定会很快知道我来了Florida——如果不是已经知道了。我不确定他们还会花多久意识到我是来找你了。”

 

“你究竟在躲什么？”

 

“我爸妈！”

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为他们肯定不让我来这里。”

 

“你不该在这里！不管是florida还是这个预览。你在想什么啊？”

 

“我在想你很沮丧ford很沮丧并且因为你俩沮丧mabel也很沮丧并且我也同样有点沮丧——所以我应该找机会跟你谈谈。”dipper一口气以他的dipper牌小公鸭子嗓说。“好吧，我承认我也有点想知道会发生什么，但我主要还是来这儿帮忙的。”

 

Stan遭罪地呻吟起来。“帮我因为绑架被捕？”

 

“帮你弄清楚这件时光愿望的事情！”dipper小声嘶嘶。“我知道你必须得尝试，好吧，我懂的。但我觉得——但我觉得是时候谈谈你想要做的这件事情了。”

 

“我现在已经不是想要做任何事情了，孩子。”stan说。“我只是来这儿看看本可能会发生什么。我在这儿了，我看到了。这儿不错。”

 

“ford死了就大错特错！”

 

Stan畏缩了一下，但没有停嘴。“他没死。这又不是真的。这只是……这只是一个梦，你知道吧？我们醒过来的时候，这就结束了。Ford没事。”

 

Dipper摇了摇头。“就是在真实世界里的他也不是没事。你许这个愿的时候没看到他的表情，你伤害他了。”

 

“那又怎样？我们就是这样。我伤害他因为他伤害了我因为我伤害了他。”stan说。

 

“本不应该是这样的，”dipper说，“你们以前不是这样子的。”

 

“我们以前是孩子。你不懂是因为你也是孩子。”stan自己也不信这句话，但他还能说什么呢？

 

“确切来讲，我今天是少年了。”

 

Stan哼了一声，用双手揉了揉脸。“对。生日快乐，噢智慧无穷的少年。你应该跟你姐姐一起庆祝的。”

 

“我姐姐现在可能剩下这整天都在挨吼，所以我才能来这儿找你。”

 

这让stan抬起了头。“说啥？”

 

“我要想偷溜走还不被任何人发现拦下是需要帮手的。她告诉爸妈我们是要去看一场早班电影，所以我才能偷到老爸的备用信用卡来坐飞机。”

 

Stan盯着他；感到了自己如此为他骄傲。“等一下，难道她也跳进这个预览了吗？”

 

“不，是这儿的mabel。”

 

“而她就只是……为你这么做了?”

 

“对，一开始她还以为我疯了。但我告诉了她暑假里发生的一切，我们一起做的那些事和我们的叔公和摇摇；她还是觉得我疯了，但她……不管怎样还是帮我了。”dipper解释。

 

“哈哈。”stan说。

 

“我觉得主要是为了那头猪，真的。”dipper耸耸肩。

 

“大概。”stan同意，免了他尴尬。“既然你都知道我在哪儿，你本来打个电话就行了。”

 

Dipper摇了摇头，“不，我有件东西你需要看看。”他将手伸进短裤口袋，拿出一张纸，递给了他。Stan低头看向一张发皱、损毁的照片，是他和ford还是孩子时的照片。“这是他们在ford身上找到的。”

 

“噢。”stan说。他滑下了工作台，坐在了dipper旁边的地板上。

 

“我们的祖父跟你父亲一起去收拾ford的东西，卖掉小屋，埋葬尸——尸体。祖父从那堆东西里挑了这个，他保留下来是因为这是你们留下的唯一一张照片了。然后我和mabel出生后，他把它送给了老爸。”dipper说。“老爸对此有点生他气，说这样不吉利。他在去年和祖父吵架后让我们看了。我今天早上从他的抽屉里偷出来的。”

 

Stan闭上眼睛，头向后倚在吧台上。“啊。”

 

“我进来时的确觉得本可以只跟你谈谈就行，但当我在差不多三点钟带着两份记忆醒来的时候，我知道你必须得看看这个。”

 

“这甚至都不是来自我们的ford，孩子。这个ford三十年前发疯死了；这个ford没有被我推进一扇天杀的传送门。”

 

“对，可能吧，但即使他发了疯、并且你也从来没去找过他，他还是留着这照片。”dipper说。“stan叔公，我……我不知道你想要什么，伙计。

 

Mabel觉得说说wendy的事儿能有帮助。就像你想要的是让ford爱你——我的意思是像兄弟般爱你，不是什么古怪的爱你——”stan高声大笑；dipper继续说。“然后你大概会许这类愿望，把事情搞糟。但你没有这么做。你本来可以的。你不只有一个时间机器，你有一个 _ _时间愿望__ 。只要你想，你完全可以说，‘我希望ford能原谅我弄坏他的科学机器，然后我们一直都很亲近’。但你想改变的却是你做的事。你甚至希望你不爱他，而不是让他爱你。你到底从 _ _这__ 里面想得到什么啊？”

 

“我不知道。”

 

“……真的？”

 

“我的意思是，要是他爱我，那很好；我是说像个兄弟那样。但……我不知道。我都奔七了。我身体没那么好。可能不知道什么时候我就突然挂掉了，我墓碑上该写什么？”stan说。

 

“我跟你们花了一周回忆我的一生，而我唯一真正拥有的东西是我的车。我没有妻子或孩子，不知道ford在这些事儿之后还会不会想要我在身边；而要是他不想我也不觉得我能责备他。他也没能从这三十年里得到什么值得炫耀的东西；除了他那个蠢纹身。”

 

“我猜我只是想知道，有没有可能，改变过去我做的哪一件事，能够让我俩，都比现在更好一些。看上去应该很简单，就像把我犯的错纠正就好，但实际上却远比那复杂得多？然后我现在已经完全不知道我在做什么，或者我本该能做好什么了。”stan勉强地解释。他叹口气耸耸肩。

 

Dipper说，“我很抱歉；我也陷入过类似的处境，差不多吧。规模更小一点。也许每个结果里总会有东西坏掉，除非你选择打破另一个。”

 

“这整个人生就是用来打破的，孩子。”stan也不知道他自己指的是谁的人生。

 

Dipper安静了好长一会儿时间，而stan凝视着对面墙上他整理好了要挨个修理的那些东西。他确信那里面哪一个都不会让他突然发疯死掉。但谁能确定呢？那台地毯清洗机看上去挺可疑的。

 

“好吧，我懂你说的你很老那一些事情，但……你还没死呢。我不知道。我们不是你的孩子，但你拥有我和mabel。”

 

“直到今天下午你们回家之前。对。”stan说。他的声音不明原因地哽住了。他真不知道 _ _这__ 怎么会发生的。

 

“可你知道，就算我们不在你身边，我们依然还是会爱你的。Mabel已经在做要寄给你的爱心包裹了，我们甚至还没走呢。而且你总拥有soos，就像，永远那么久。Wendy觉得你是个很酷的老家伙。现在整个镇子也知道你是个英雄了；连ford都知道了。你许这个愿的时候他看上去像被人开了一枪还是什么的。”

 

“是吗？”

 

“是的，stan叔公。我知道你很多事不如意，但是——”

 

“我知道了，我知道了。有人爱我，生活完美，随便啥吧。”stan说着，他们头上的电话机响了起来。他接起话筒，又挂上了，然后又把它拿下来放在一边。Dipper满脸思考的神情；stan想着是不是该拿支笔让他嚼。

 

“也许某些尝试能让你更开心一些，”dipper思索着慢慢讲，“并且你应该做它们，但我觉得你该停止考虑那些 _ _几十年__ 前发生的事情了。你拼尽全力去弥补它们了。可能完成的有些晚，但还有些人一辈子也不能解脱他们的烂事儿呢。明天你不会变成一只困在神秘小屋里的愤怒怨鬼的。”

 

“对，我可能离死还没近到 _ _那个__ 份儿上呢，孩子。”stan锤了dipper胳膊一拳，并被反锤了回来。孩子们都够好的，这对stan足够了。

 

Stan轻抚着照片的一角。这的确不吉利，但shermie和他的孩子还是保留了下来。妈没发表什么意见，但谁知道她知不知道这事儿?

 

“你不必把它带到这儿来的，孩子。”stan说。他这句话的含义等于道谢。后面办公室的电话又开始响了，stan忽略了它。

 

“对，好吧。完整的陈情：我想要不然这世界就是暂时存在的，要不然这次逃跑就会让我被关在地下室里关到三十岁，所以我完全可以体验下一等舱。”dipper承认。“那真不错，他们有魔方，我自己占一个小房间；我花了那——麽多钱。”

 

“好样的。”stan说。

 

他们安静了下来。过了一会儿，carla从后面办公室里叫道，“stan？”

 

Stan将手压在dipper脸上叫了回去，“什么事，甜心？”

 

“你兄弟的儿子打电话来了。”她说，听上去有点怀疑。“他说他的儿子逃家了，信用卡上显示他来了florida。”

 

“我的……侄孙？”stan完全震惊地说。“那孩子甚至知道我是谁吗？”dipper戳了他肋骨一下；stan弹了他个脑瓜蹦。

 

“他说他的儿子同样也打坏了一个上锁的抽屉，拿走了一张有你在里面的照片。我觉得你该过来跟他说说！”

 

Stan给dipper指了指工作台，让他在那下面躲着。Dipper爬过地板藏到了那里，stan又拿了几个吸尘器和工具，挡在合适的位置上，以防有人会看到。

 

在办公室里，carla正拿着电话，满脸迷惑。她手按在话筒上，在Stan走过去的时候她说，“你看，我会告诉他去散个步什么的，但他听上去真的很担心。”

 

“没事的，carla。”stan告诉她，“我对那家伙不抵触，偶尔说说话不会难受的。”

 

Carla的眼睛睁大了一点。“stanley，你真是成熟多了。”

 

“别听着这么惊讶，热裤。”stan说着，从她手里接过了话筒。她打了他肩膀一下，走回了她的商铺里。“这儿是stan pines。”

 

Jason说，“嗨，pines先生，我是jason pines，sherm——”

 

“shermie的男孩，我知道。Carla说你丢了个孩子？”

 

“今天早上他拿了我的信用卡逃跑了。他的姐姐为他作掩护，我们知道他离开时他已经买了票去orlando了。”

 

“orlando，哈哈？我要是你就去找找迪士尼世界。或者其他什么主题公园，孩子们总会逃家去这些地方。我们一个养子这么干了两回。”stan说。

 

“我们这里也有主题公园，pines先生。”

 

“你可以叫我stan，我隔着电话机又不能咬你，孩子。”stan说。他跟jason和他的妻子从来没有很熟悉过，但他们一个姓，有时会送卡片与礼物，并且有这件“我们会把孩子们送来跟你同住四分之一年”的恩德。反正被另一个pines先生叫做pines先生也很奇怪。

 

“好，stan。我的妻子现在已经上了飞机，我们也报了警，但就像我说的，我们california也有主题公园。他还拿走了我书桌里一张你的照片，所以他很可能出于某种原因来联系你。你有关于他的任何消息吗？”

 

“没有，抱歉。但我可以出去找找，我的妻子会留在这里。”stan拿着听筒走进前铺，安静地打开了收银机。“你知不知道他为什么必须要来见我？”

 

“不，不，我想不出来。这完全是莫名其妙而且mabel——他的姐姐，我的女儿——什么也不说！”jason听上去相当的歇斯底里了。Stan有些怜悯他，但至少他不会记得这事。“我能告诉你，这根本就不像她！”

 

Stan把所有的纸币拿了出来，留下了硬币。“他多大？”

 

“今天13岁了。”

 

“好吧，至少他不是个小孩子了。他有机会的。你有脸书吗？”

 

“啊，对，对我有。”

 

“上面有他的照片？”

 

“对，当然了。”

 

“我找到你那页，印了他的照片，然后会开车在这一片儿找他，我的妻子会在电话机这儿候着。”stan说，“我们发现任何事就打给你。”

 

“谢谢你，stan，我十分感激。”

 

“没事的，这个年纪的男孩子可能只是想来一场历险。”stan说。

 

他挂上电话后，走到carla那边说，“甜心，我自己出去找找那孩子。要是他出现在这儿了，让我知道，好吗?”

 

Carla的视线从一只大丹尼的爪子上抬了起来，说，“什么？当然了。你觉得你能找到他吗？”

 

“我得试试。过一会儿我就回来……爱你。”stan停下来，好好看她最后一次。她看上去依然十分美好，他不会后悔拥有和她一起的回忆。

 

“祝你好运，stan！”他终于攒足心力离开时，carla在他身后叫道。

 

回到他的店里，他说，“行了，进这个盒子里来。我们得离开这里，警察已经在找你了，并且你妈上了来这里的飞机。”

 

“哦天。”dipper说。

 

Stan用一个装吸尘器的盒子把他带去车里，放在后座上。后备箱更安全，但他才不那么做。

 

发动引擎之后，stan在后视镜里看了商店一会儿。然后他走出去，回到了他的店铺，拿起了他的高尔夫球杆，又抓了尽可能多的电器。他把它们都扔进了后备箱，然后开车离开了。

 

“你要干嘛？”dipper从箱子里问。

 

“拿点娱乐的玩意。我们还有12个小时才能出去，又不能去什么公园。”

 

“不去也好，我不带mabel自己去会被她杀了的。”dipper有点哀痛地说。“但你拿这些东西干嘛？”

 

“孩子，你知道花一辈子修别人弄坏的破烂有多无聊吗？言语都无法形容这种崩溃，我有些必须要排解掉的心结。另外记得提醒我给soos涨薪。”

 

 

 

“开火！”dipper大喊，然后足够用力到把搅拌机扔出了山顶掉进了海里。他看上去超自豪。“你看到那个距离没有？”

 

“不赖。绝对没辱没pines家的名声。”stan坐在stanlymobile的车前盖上说，并对dipper举起啤酒以示敬意。

 

“额，多谢？但我们pines家有什么名声了？‘一群总要打破现实的家伙’？即使如此，那也好像只有我们四个人符合描述。”

 

“最棒的四个。不是说你爸妈不够好或什么的。”

 

“我知道。”dipper耸耸肩。他又抓起一个底部烧焦的烤吐司机。“你确定不想接手吗？”

 

“哦不，你自己玩吧。我可以在这儿共鸣一会儿，再享受下晚上这闷热潮湿到不正常的新鲜空气。”stan还觉得他上一把扔的时候拉伤肩膀了，但他可不打算说。反正这具身体他也就再用几个小时了。

 

“好吧。”dipper说。他举起烤面包机，顺着搅拌机离开的弧度扔了出去。“行，这个声音小点但我觉得会飞更远。Mabel不在真是太糟了，她绝对能甩我十条街。”

 

“哈？你想要她和我们一起困在这个平行现实里一天？”

 

“比她现在被困住的情况有趣多了。”dipper说，他走上前，又从前座上抓了一把天然气灶上的小零件。“再说，我比她多了一个夏天和生日，她会嫉妒的。”

 

“你可是作为逃亡者在享受它。”

 

“就跟那能阻止她似的。再说，一等舱就像，天堂一样。我被宠坏了，没法儿用别的交通方式了。”dipper说。他跳了下坐在前盖上，倚在了挡风玻璃前，“你怎么样？”

 

“我很好，孩子。”

 

“行，说真话。”

 

Stan叹气。“一切都……挺怪的。”

 

“第二个人生怎么样？你当时在……你醒来时不太开心的样子。”dipper说。他显然是勉强把哭的事咽回了肚子里。

 

“我是个杀手，靠杀人赚钱。Ford合法夺取了你的抚养权，然后把你爸妈扔进了监狱。Mabel在寄宿家庭里。我缺了条腿。”

 

“喔噢 _ _啥__ ？”dipper说。

 

“对。不过我有个还不错的丈夫。”stan说。他不知道自己为什么要说这事儿。这挤在同一个早晨里的漫长三天对他有些影响。

 

“额，像你娶了金老头那样，还是个真人丈夫？”

 

“真人丈夫，但没结婚，一起同居了超过十年。”

 

“你早知道自己有这个倾向吗？”

 

“差不多。”

 

“哈哈，我猜我现在欠梅宝25美分了。”dipper的口气就像stan知道他什么意思似的。“carla怎么样？”

 

“挺好的，虽然我俩说起来不那么传统或者模范。”

 

“你们有孩子吗？”

 

“不，她子宫有些问题。好吧，有过，看你怎么想了。我们收养过几次青少年，然后又养了狗。不过那些孩子大多都不错。”

 

“遗憾。”dipper说。

 

Stan也有点遗憾，但也有点庆幸。这是种复杂的感情。“我也不想把‘我拥有记忆却不能许个愿然后从无中变有的孩子’加入这一团糟的事态里了。这也可算是躲过一劫。”

 

“噫，没错。”dipper说，“你知道你真正的愿望要许什么了吗？”

 

“不。”

 

“你想明白要怎么处理ford的事了吗?”

 

“不。”

 

“我能来罐啤酒吗？”

 

“不——”

 

“在你拒绝之前，考虑一下我们是在一个只有我俩会留下记忆的虚拟现实里。并且今天是我生日，我拿来作为罪犯跟你一起度过，还抛弃了我的双胞胎姐姐。”

 

Stan把罐子递给了他。Dipper喝了一口，全都吐在了车前盖上。

 

Stan哼了声。“我想告诉你的，孩子。”

 

“怎么会有人喜欢喝这个？！”

 

“因为罐装的stan啤酒从没卖出去过。”stan说，“我也不买。”

 

Dipper说，“恶，stan叔公，我不觉得会有人想吃或者喝任何名字里带‘stan’的东西。”

 

“这也是我50年前就该学到的教训，没错。”

 

“好吧，接下来30年记着就好。”

 

“这数字听上去有够乐观的。”stan说。

 

“好吧，在我和mabel迈入中年之前你都不准死。我们已经在这事上达成一致，所以你要不然就继续呆下去，要不然我们绝对会动用超自然手段。”

 

“别唤醒我腐烂的尸体可能要更仁慈一点，孩子。”stan说，有点感动。

 

“反正跟平时也没什么不一样？”

 

Stan把熊孩子推下了车前盖。这让他被一个带粉末的迷你铁圈砸中了脸，但他经历过更糟的。

 

Dipper打电器高尔夫到筋疲力尽之后，在午夜瘫在了stanleymobile的后座上。Stan依然坐在前盖上，看着夜空，听着海的声音。Carla现在可能在警局。Dipper的父母现在可能听说stan也失踪了。这份人生是完美的普通；现在stan pines要回去当逃犯了，因为他自己本来就一直都是个逃犯。完美的毁掉一天的方式。

 

“反正完美本来也有点无聊。”stan对他自己说。他不确信自己这句话是不是真心；但他已经没事了。

 

 

Stan睁开眼，mabel正冲着时间宝宝叫喊。

 

“他们最好没事，时间宝宝，否则我绝对会——”

 

“亲爱的，别威胁拥有时间和闪电威力的宇宙级存在。”stan说。

 

“ ** **一个核弹级的人类熊孩子对我是小菜一碟。**** ”时间宝宝流着鼻涕说；这让Stan现在不觉得他无所不知了。

 

Mabel急转过身。“stan叔公！Dipper？Dipper！”她以一种不可思议的移动方式同时狠狠扑向了stan和dipper，即使他们三个原先都不在同一条直线上。他们仨滚作了一堆。

 

Stan抬头看着天空，第一次注意到头顶有一群冻结在空中的鹅。

 

“mabel！”dipper笑着叫喊，“我们没事的，好吗？快冷静下来。”他在stan的太阳神经丛上坐了起来，mabel的膝盖还压着stan的肚子；这俩孩子要谋杀他的膀胱了。

 

“我很感动blabla但是你们再多坐一会儿我就要开始内出血或者尿在你们身上了。”stan说。他完全可以把他们拎起来或者直接坐起来让他们下去。可不知为何，他依然躺着像条死鱼。

 

“发生了什么事？哦我的天，你们俩真的没事吗？”

 

“我们没事的。”dipper说，“我保证。”

 

“ ** **我已经说过他们不会留下不可逆转的伤害了。你为什么不听我的？**** ”stan偷瞥了一眼时间宝宝的脸，觉得那比他许上个愿望时还要更挤成一团。

 

“我要是没被人当成椅子坐会更好一点。”stan说。

 

“好，行。”mabel放松下来。然后她开始叫喊，“所以你是怎么回事，dipper？！”她用力把dipper从stan胸口上推了下去。然后她用一根愤怒的食指指向stan，“还有你——”

 

“ ** **pines一家。**** ”时间宝宝说。他的脸已经皱得抚不平了。

 

Stan现在坐了起来，移开了两双踩着他的小脚。“甜心，等时间宝宝走了再冲我发火。”

 

“你最好信这话，混蛋。”她凶神恶煞的。Stan第一次开始猜想在外界看来他们的时空旅行可能不是瞬间完成的。

 

Stan站起来拍了拍身上的灰，越过孩子们走向时间宝宝。他说，“所以，这三个预览都行不通。”

 

“ ** **你不会得到更多机会了。我受够这次旅行了。我到这儿来不是为了被威胁，调停争吵，或者看着你们都陷入多愁善感的感情漩涡。**** ”

 

“啊对，不好意思。”stan说。尽管他觉得这听上去像很普通的生活方式，没什么大不了的。

 

“ ** **不管你要对许什么愿望，都与我无关了。我希望永远都不必再遇上你们四个。**** ”时间宝宝小题大做地发脾气。闪电又聚集起来，stan有一瞬猜想着会不会下雷雨。但一个发光的球体在时间宝宝面前聚集起来，并降落到stan面前。它在他手掌上漂浮着，有着和时间宝宝额头上一样的印记。“ ** **随你处置吧。我现在不开心，儿童床在等我。**** ”

 

“谢谢，时间宝——”闪电又亮起来，时间宝宝消失了，头顶上那一群鹅嘎嘎叫着飞了过去。“宝。哈哈。”

 

Stan环顾四周。孩子们坐在草地上，看上去很不自在。Ford在……ford站在小院另一侧，比原先在的位置要远得多。他双手抱臂，身体轻微地背离他。啊噢。

 

“好吧，所以，”stan缓慢地开始，“我可能有一点儿过于……我是说。”他叹气，想揉揉脸，但不敢动这团漂浮的愿望玩意。“我就是想知道点事情，伙计们。我得看看那会是什么样的。”

 

Ford怒哼然后说，“三次的结果都是——”

 

“如果你再说什么概率树枝的问题哪怕一次，我就不道歉了。”

 

“行。”ford说。他猛转过身，走回了房子里。

 

Stan注视着他的背影，不知道该怎么做。

 

Dipper说的事……他伤心了？并且生气。伤心和生气在任何人对任何人身上都是个糟糕的结合，但对他俩来说尤其糟糕。Stan有多出的一天来让自己别那么生气，即使刺痛依然在那里轻易徘徊不去。Ford的时间更少。

 

“我们进入预览的时候看着是什么样子？”stan问。

 

Mabel说，“看上去就像你们突然变成了两座雕像。我应该在你们的蠢脸上涂鸦的。”

 

“我看的第二次，不是立即结束的。”dipper说，“mabel，有没有什么事情发生——”

 

“你伤他心了，stan叔公。”mabel直接地说。“并且你俩都吓死我了。你们甚至都没要求安全条款！就只是一下子静止不动了，可能在那里经历一天被拷打或谋杀一类的垃圾事情！”

 

“我花了一天在florida修家电。”stan说。

 

“我偷了老爸的信用卡，飞去florida跟他谈话。”dipper说。

 

“好吧那……那听着很无聊。”mabel听上去几乎是有点失望。“你们都挺好的？”

 

“非常好，至少我们是。你和爸妈也很好，尽管我逃家把他们吓坏了。”dipper耸耸肩。“但我得跟stan谈些事情。”

 

“ford怎么样？”mabel问。

 

Stan在dipper略偏头看向他时移开了视线。Dipper慢慢地说，“啊，ford，有点，发疯了？他没有进传送门。三十年前，他死了。”

 

Stan被一个毛绒拖鞋打中了脑袋。他是活该。

 

“噢疼。”他温和地说。

 

“你许愿让你的兄弟 _ _死__ ？！”mabel说。

 

“那又不是那个愿望的目的！那只是个副作用。我还以为——我以为我俩都会更好过点。”

 

“你怎么可能更好过，当你不爱——”第二只拖鞋。“你的家人或让他们爱你？这是疯话！这是这整个夏天我听过最疯的疯话！”

 

“确切来说，我的确更好过。”stan犯了开口的错误。他看过去，瞧见mabel愤怒地炸起毛来，赶忙并在她能把dipper冲他扔过来之前补充上，“从传统观念上来看！我不是oregon一个孤独、老朽的罪犯了，行吗？我在florida是个有商铺的已婚男人。我修理——我修理咖啡机和面包机和吸尘器。”

 

“那听上去太傻了，”mabel说，“而且还蠢。”

 

“我们还养了狗？”stsan补充。

 

“哇，那——那部分还不错，但其余的都很傻且蠢。他是你的兄弟。”

 

“对，好吧，这又不像我是那个推开他的人，好吧？我只是在他推开我之后保持不动而已。无论如何，那又不是真——”

 

“说你不希望自己爱他是真的。那真实发生了。”

 

“并且我最终会去向他道——”

 

“现在就去。”

 

“我不认为他——”

 

“stan叔公，在你向你的兄弟道歉之前，我都会严正对你表示愤怒。”

 

“你是我老妈吗？”

 

Mabel叉起了手。对于一个从未见过stan母亲的人来说，她扮演那位的生气状态扮得不错。Stan看向dipper，对方举起手，仿佛在说，“这是你自己的事，哥们儿。”

 

Stan叹气。他试探着用一只手托住愿望球，于是带着它这么慢慢挪回了小屋。在他身后，mabel开始对dipper发作了，所以至少他不是一个人遭罪。

 

Ford不在主房的任何一个屋子里。Stan走下了地下室。这部分与小屋别处不同，并没有怎么被变动，所以这里一团乱，stan如非必要都不愿下来。Ford正坐在控制台中心旁的转椅里。

 

“我很抱歉。”stan开门见山。“我不知道那前两个世界会糟成那样子。你尝试告诉我了，可我还是搞不懂怎么结果会那样差。我只是希望我们俩都能开心。我是个傻瓜。”

 

Ford没有看他。“mabel逼你来道歉的。”

 

“好吧，是，但是她是对的，我也的确需要——我早先都已经要道歉了。我真不知道我会把你送进疯人院里，两次。”三次，但至少ford不必经历最后一个。“我很抱歉。我希望你……还好。”

 

“我没事，stanley。”

 

“你不是没事。而且看来，不管我做还是不做什么事，这都是我的错。”stan叹息着说。

 

“ _ _这__ 话是什么意思？最后一个愿望里发生了什么？”

 

“那不重要。”stan说。“你没经历它。”

 

“见鬼的才不重要，stanley，告诉我。”

 

“你告诉我第一个世界发生了什么我就告诉你，”stan呛回去，“公平点。”

 

Ford畏缩了。Stan攥了攥自己空闲的那只手，不想为此内疚。他不是个傻瓜，并且ford的撒谎水平从来拍马也赶不上他。

 

“你是对的。”ford最终说。“那不重要，你不记得它，你也不必要记得。”他转过椅子好看着stanley，但又将手埋进了掌心里。“你最好不要知道。”

 

“那你也是。”stan说。

 

他们安静了好久，好久一段时间，stan不时想开口都失败了。他不知道说什么。他感觉自己就像光着脚站在书房中央，四面八方都是艺术展览品。那儿是融化的热胶，这儿是锐利的莱茵石，巨大的带香味的标签，都能滚到脚下让他狠狠摔倒。

 

Ford最终替他俩结束了这片沉默。“你知道要许什么愿望了吗？”

 

“我有个主意。”stan平静地讲。他猜这事就此揭过不提了，反正他太过懦弱没胆子逼迫。“不过我也想听听你的看法。”


	5. stan 啊蒙大纳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stan决定了最后的愿望，就连他也不确定这是最好的选择。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：记得独裁者ford吗？他的故事……很糟糕。所长ford只是稍好一点。

Stan睁开眼时，一只巨大的负鼠正朝着他微笑。

 

“噫。”他嫌弃地皱起脸。

 

负鼠通过嘴里的一块网筛说，“嗨！有没有准备好找一些古典的乐子，乐子，乐子？”

 

“他们给你发的工资根本不够，是吧？”stan问，他身边dipper和mabel开始发出惊讶的声音，拽住了他的胳膊。

 

“完全不够！”戏服里的男人以疯子般的欢乐说。他蹦跳到了另一组家庭面前，对方反应都比他们要好，除了里面最小的那孩子一见到他就开始嚎哭。Stan不知道该同情哪一方。

 

“stan叔公！”mabel拽他的力道足以把stan拽歪倒到她那边，幸好他另一边还挂了个秤砣dipper。“怎么回事？我们在哪儿？”

 

“真金城。”stan说，尽管他已经开始有点后悔了。“蒙大纳最棒的矿洞主题游乐园。生日快乐？”

 

Mabel抽气，然后开始发出超越人类耳膜所能承受的声音，而dipper说，“等等，什么？怎么会？你……等等，你用时光愿望许了这个愿？”

 

“不然我用它干嘛？”stan问。

 

“这里实在太——古典了。”mabel说，她四处张望，兴奋得像那仿古的木制建筑是魔法王国一样。“所有的女人都穿着裙撑！”

 

“你恨老式的东西，stan叔公。”dipper说，“另外，认真的，你许了这个愿望？我们今天下午不是得回家吗？”

 

“我们要在这儿多度过一天，然后会回到重力泉的今天早晨。”ford说，他捧着满手的彩色臂章走了过来。“你们依然会开派对，道别，然后坐上汽车。”

 

“ford叔公！”【他们都管stan叫grunkle，ford叫正式的great uncle】mabel说，然后她用没扒着stan的那只手拽住了他。他们四个现在在公园的入口处形成一道屏障了，有个女人带着伴侣非常刻意地绕过了他们。“你也在这里！”

 

“我当然会在。”ford说。“这是你的生日。”

 

Mabel尖叫起来，但Dipper依然在扫兴。

 

“好吧，不，等下，这难道是因为我之前说没能去迪士尼乐园很可惜吗？”他问stan。“因为我不想你为这种事浪费愿望！”

 

“我自己决定的我想要什么；要是主题公园能满足赢了足球杯的球员，那它也能满足我。”stan说。“另外，你也是对的，你比你姐姐多过一天生日可不太公平。”

 

Dipper瞪着眼睛看了他一会儿，看上去就想要继续抗议。但他最后还是小小笑了下，打了stan肩膀一拳。“你变得磨叽叽了，老家伙。”

 

“我还许愿要了几千美元，并且我挑这地方的主要原因是十几年前我上了这里的黑名单。”stan说，“要我说，咱们狠狠玩一天，然后出去时把这儿搞乱套。最后我们在oregon开个盛大的派对，让整个镇子都当目击者，把追查的人搞昏头。他们可没法子证明时间旅行。”

 

“ _ _这__ 才是我们的叔公。”mabel说。

 

“OK，现在听上去像你的风格了。”dipper说。

 

“你之前没说这事。”ford说。

 

Stan耸耸肩。“什么？这毕竟是 _ _我__ 的愿望。再说，孩子们都支持我。”

 

“你到底是做了什么才被赶走啊？”mabel问，对这主意完全没异议的模样。她依然挂在stan和ford之间。“你打了一个负鼠男？听上去像你会干的事。”

 

“我觉得不说这事最好。”stan说。

 

Ford受罪地叹气，开始分发臂章。孩子们是蓝的，stan和他的是橙色。橙色臂章上面“老年人”的欢快字样刺痛了stan的灵魂。

 

“这应该足够我们进入所有项目，除去‘额外金矿体验’，那是额外的。”ford说。

 

“噢。”mabel说着把她的臂章套上了毛衣袖子。

 

“为了不每过五分钟就被问东问西，”stan说着，手伸进了西装—— _ _“你同样也该确保在我们到那儿的时候全都穿着合适，stanley”的确是不错的建议，尽管有点带批判意味__ ——然后掏出了一把对十三岁孩子来说实在多到不合适的钞票。他分给了孩子们。“行了，只要午夜时能搬回家的就买吧。”

 

“那好像有点太多了，stanley。”ford说，但言语里不带什么指责。孩子们显然惊讶又热情，从他俩把他扑倒在地的拥抱力度来看。

 

这个早晨，他们坐了令人反胃加头晕的过山车，海盗船，和让stan后悔起纵容这对儿孩子的跳楼机。但他也没后悔到打算停下，尽管某个过山车拍下了一张他在开心的梅宝身边快把肺尖叫出来了的照片；照片上ford和dipper坐在后座，看上去忍俊不禁，同时也乐在其中。Stan为这蠢照片付了钱，把它塞进了西装口袋里。令他惊讶的是，ford也要了一张。

 

“为了mabel的剪贴簿。”ford说。孩子们跑去看一台像抡镐一样把人甩上天的设施时，他把照片塞进了军外套的口袋。

 

“啊。”stan说。

 

 

 

 

午餐时，他们都坐在一个假老式酒馆里，从造型过度复杂的杯子里喝根啤，并吃了些跟油腻家【胖苏珊开的餐馆】完全一样的食物；它们只不过是用令人发毛的艺术盘子盛着，还带着“矿工面包”这样可怖的名字。Mabel在讲stan被人用西红柿狂丢的时候她和dipper怎么解开了第八号半总统的谜题。还好stan那天的记忆就是又讲一遍也有够模糊的，但ford似乎挺享受聆听这场愚蠢的冒险。

 

在ford去洗手间的时候，stan终于逮着机会跟孩子们说话。他在老式的木桌上方俯下身，说，“你们俩别把那件死了的事情告诉ford。”

 

“什么，为什么？”mabel问。

 

“他不需要知道。我——你看，我今天早上已经够折腾他的了。别提这事儿，行吗？”

 

Mabel和dipper交换了个眼色，那种stan无法自抑地有点讨厌的无声交流，然后他们异口同声地说，“行，我们什么也不说。”

 

“谢了。”stan说。

 

他们吃了些真金圣代，实际上只不过是放了些香蕉片的巧克力冰激凌，完全靠那个矿车碗撑面子。stan组织服务生给孩子们唱了生日歌，然后他们每人都拿到了一顶纸帽子。

 

“我们太大了，不该戴这个了。”dipper说着，戳了戳他平常帽子上面尖尖的那顶小纸帽，上面有只在拉车的驴。尽管他这么说，dipper没把它取下来。

 

“我们才没有那么大。”mabel说。她帽子上有个在挖矿的金丝雀，说实话看上去就像已经死于瓦斯泄漏了。她在桌子上方冲stan跟ford挥舞那柄铲子形状的小勺，补充道，“就是我们到了 _ _他们俩__ 的年龄，也不会大到不能戴这些帽子。”

 

“你可以不要说得像我俩已经一只脚迈进棺材板了。”stan说。

 

Mabel不以为意。“当然不是，我们没到40岁以前你们都不准死。”

 

Dipper告诉stan，“看吧，告诉过你了。”

 

 

 

午后他们坐在诡计艺术街，玩那些表面公平的游戏。显然从他们小时候起ford就准头很好，他最后带着一个巨大的，像土拨鼠又有点像硕鼠的填充动物回来了，玩偶头上还戴了个矿工帽。他坐在stan旁边，俩人一起等着屡战屡败想射中铝鸭子们的dipper用光力气。Mabel快让管套环那家伙破产了。

 

“看上去有点像你的员工。”ford说，瞧着他的奖品。

 

Stan哼了声。“在它肚皮上画个问号，你就得到你的专属soos了。”

 

“不错。”ford说。

 

Stan看着孩子们，等着。在他沉默到受不了之后，他说，“我真的很抱歉。”

 

“stanley。”ford叹气。

 

“什么？我是啊。”

 

“我没生你的气，拜托停止道歉和试图修复什么。你不太擅长这事，”ford说，在stan看来简直是粗鲁。Stan什么都不知道就能修好一个跨位面传送门，他显然非常擅长修东西，尽管那东西就不该坏。“我已经原谅你所有的事了。”

 

“因为我把自己记忆洗没了，你怜悯我。挺好的，但不用假装还有别的。”

 

“哦，看在老天的——”ford将手甩到头顶，那只土拨鼠滚到了地上。“stanley，我真的原谅你了，就像我希望你也能真的原谅我那样。我觉得我们已经迈过这道坎了。”

 

“你不可能告诉我你对一切都满意。”stan说。

 

“但我是啊！”ford说。“最糟的部分都结束了，而我们犯的错误，我们 _ _一起__ 犯的错误，它们是我们出现在这里的原因。好吧，不是这个这里，时光愿望是我们在这个滑稽公园里的原因；但我们出现在概率树的这个结点上。”

 

“在这儿又有什么好了，哈？除了本可能还会更糟？我们花了一辈子生彼此的气——”

 

“stanley，如果你要那么说的话；我们现在不生气了，我们现在不分离了。……除非你其实还是在生我气？”

 

“不，当然不了。”stan说。好吧，有时候会有，但总体算来不多。

 

“那这就足够说明了。这儿有孩子们，这儿有我穿梭宇宙学到的每一件事，这儿有镇子上那些人。这儿……这儿甚至还有只猪。”ford说。

 

Stan看着mabel拖着一堆足以埋死一个成年男人的填充玩具走近，说道，“对，我猜你对那猪日久生情了。”

 

Ford的手落在stan的肩膀上，攥了一下。Stan抗拒着偏过头靠在他手臂上的冲动。

 

“我很高兴能在这儿，stanley。”ford安静地说。mabel已经走了过来，把各式各样的填充垃圾倒在了stan身上。

 

“下一把我要试飞镖，”mabel欢快地说，“ford叔公，你想比比吗？打赌我能赢到你服。”

 

Ford说，“我不知——”

 

“赢家决定晚餐吃哪种老式食品！”stan在ford能抗议之前出声。这引来了ford并不怎么气恼的瞪视，但mabel伸手摆出了交易的姿势。

 

“成交！让最棒的那位pines出现吧。”她说。

 

 

Mabel赢了，理所应当。Ford有没有让她，stan不知道。这意味着晚饭在金金囊地鼠窝里吃了，菜单上写着只是鸡肉，但stan依然觉得是地鼠。甜点是一份泥石流蛋糕，巧克力里还埋了一群小小的塑料矿工，看着像是已在悲惨意外中不幸丧生。Stan把其中一位身上的巧克力舔干净，同时在脑中向金老头致以问候。他这么做时全程被Ford一脸不敢置信地盯着。

 

吃完晚饭，太阳落山，ford说，“好了，你现在计划干什么，stanley？我希望至少能有逃出策略。”

 

“所以，除非我上次离开后又有了什么戏剧性变化——在我目前看来大概没有。”stan说，“这儿起拐角处应该有个商场和礼品店。”

 

“我们要偷东西吗？”dipper问。“我不想在生日这天进监狱。”

 

“恶，比起偷东西还是叫做媒吧，”stan说。Mabel发出了一声支持的声音，他继续讲，“只要我们不被抓到就不算偷。”

 

 

在半夜11点左右，stan，ford和孩子们带着座新加入的矿工雕塑一起跑过蒙大纳的土地。至少孩子们在大笑，但ford一直在说，“我简直不敢信你，stanley！”

 

“嘿，既然你要跟金老头离婚，我们当然得给他再找个夫家。”stan气喘吁吁地吼回去，“另外，你一直告诉我我该多锻炼！”

 

“这显然不是我的本意！”ford叫喊。但他依然在跑，并且也没有试图让stan扔掉雕像，所以还不错。

 

他们成功找到了几里外一处养牛场的清洁舍，在那儿等到时钟走到午夜。在这个距离，警笛声依然很响。这时dipper喘着气说，“你就不能再许愿要座矿工吗？或者用你得来的钱买一座？”

 

“nah，必须得是这家伙。”stan说，他依然抱着雕像好保证它会跟他们一起回到重力泉。“他和金老头以前是站在礼品店门口迎宾的，但他们从负鼠大队里炒了我鱿鱼后，我只搬得动金老头出去。”

 

“噢。”mabel说。她在疯狂的追逐里丢了大部分奖品，但看上去一点也不介意。她毛衣下依然塞了很多填充玩具，看上去可怕得像怀孕。“这位叫什么名字？”

 

“我不知道，你给它起名吧。”stan说。这是他在这天结束前说的最后一句话；一眨眼，指针停了。

 

当stan再度睁开眼睛时，迎接他的是小屋的清晨；而今天，孩子们真的要走了。

 

 

Stan撑过了大半日头，撑过了生日的stan蛋糕——“恶，好吧，但如果里面有任何毛发，我要吐在你身上，老家伙”——生日派对，甚至是ford打得他措手不及——邀请他一起去环游世界的时候。Ford甚至还有那张蠢照片，而stan依然撑住了。

 

在孩子们离开的时候，他终于控制不住眼泪了。但他不会为此觉得羞耻。一个男人可以想念他的家庭；这不是污点，是荣誉。

 

 

Stan在油腻家独自吃完了晚饭，因为ford在搞些科学的事儿，soos和wendy各自去过他们的生活了。懒苏珊给了他一块免费的派，也没有冲他眨眼或者什么的，只是拍了拍他的肩。

 

Stan最后终于走回了小屋。那儿，abuelita正在打扫，stan在她用吸尘器洗他之前躲进了自己屋子。他不太确定在他和ford航海出行的时候，家里事会怎么样，但至少现在他的房间是安全的。如有必要，他绝对打得过abuelita。

 

在stan床上，躺着个前额带松树符号的毛绒臭鼬，和一只肚子上画了流星的黄鼠狼。他们一侧的小爪子被用热胶固定在一起，黄鼠狼身上粘着张纸条，写着“抱抱套装！要拥抱，就用它们围住自己。爱你的，mabel”

 

Stan照做了，躺了下来。他停止啜泣所花的时间令人尴尬的久，好在旁边也没人看到。最后他把毛绒动物们放在脑袋旁边，手伸进口袋里。

 

Stan拿着ford给他的那张照片。它比最后一个世界的那份要保存得更好，但依然是破碎泛黄的。Stan把它放在胸口，闭上了眼睛。

 

 

他醒来时是被ford摇醒的。

 

“什么?”stan视线模糊，他抓住ford的手腕，要推开他或者可能只是停住他。反正最后他只是握住了他的手腕。“什么，怎么了?”

 

“我被从地下室赶出来了。”ford说。“那个带着吸尘器的女人要打扫那里。”

 

“噢。”stan说，“现在几点了？”

 

“晚上十一点多一些。”ford说，“往那边点。”

 

Stan往旁边挪了挪，惊讶地看着ford坐在了他旁边，倚着床头板。他的腿靠着stan的胳膊。

 

“你是被从 _ _所有地方__ 都赶出来了吗？”

 

“不，事实上，我……”ford停下了，然后他抽出被stan握住的那只手，从stan胸口拿起了那张照片。Stan都忘记它在那儿了，并且有点尴尬他看上去就像个抱着它入睡的怪胎。“我想跟你谈谈。”ford说，他看了一会儿照片，然后再次将它放回了自己的大衣里。

 

“我觉得我们没事了，不是吗?”stan说。他真的希望他们没事了，因为已经过了5个八月31号了，他不知道要是有事他还能再承受多少个。

 

“我希望如此。”ford说，“但我有份自白要做。昨天，我们在公园里的时候？我让孩子们告诉我他们知道的第三个世界的事情。”

 

Stan呻吟着，用手遮住了眼睛。“那些小屁孩。他们保证过了的。”

 

“他们有吗？”

 

“我在午饭时让他们发誓了，你当时在厕所。”

 

“噢，我问得比那要早，是在你坐完旋转矿工头盔后在一旁吐的时候。”

 

两个小混蛋。他们本可以警告他的。

 

“你瞧，这只是树上的一个分支，对吧？它可能有几百种不同的结果。”stan说，他没遮住脸的那只手息事宁人地挥了挥。

 

“两种。”ford说。

 

“什么？”

 

“stanley，我并不感到惊讶。我记得那是什么感觉。如果我没能寻求你的帮助，我不会问任何人。要不然就是bill胜利，要不然我……我会死。我不知道我的勇气足不足以故意寻死，但那可能性很高。”

 

Stan放下了盖在脸上的手。他抬头瞧了ford一会儿，感觉到强烈的暴打某个黄色玩意的冲动。他问，“你怎么知道你可以的？”

 

“可以什么？故意寻——”

 

“ _ _你怎么知道你可以找我的__ ？我们在这条时间线上十年没说过话，可你还是找我了。那个世界里你从未找过我。”

 

Ford耸耸肩。“你给我打电话了。”

 

“什么？什么时候——好吧，十年里有那么两回，而且我没说话就挂了。”

 

“两次都是我们的生日，stanley。我猜到的。”

 

“啊。”stan说，闭上了眼。“的确有点冒险。”

 

“是，没错。”ford说，放过了这个话题。“无论如何，我只是想告诉你，这没事的。”

 

“你死了就是有事。”

 

“但我没有。我在这里。”

 

“好吧。”stan说，“但现在我没有任何能得到第一份记忆的筹码了。”

 

“哦，对。”ford说。他听上去不太舒服。

 

“也不像我能得到第三方的帮助。”

 

“对。”

 

“不太公平。”

 

“不太。”

 

“我猜我永远不会知道我拥有过的一整份人生了。”stan夸张地说。他张开双臂，仿佛要显示这份罪恶的份量。

 

ford说，“可以的话，我更愿你少受点罪。”

 

“那要是我想多受点呢？要是不管我可能会变多糟，我都还是想知道呢？我已经知道我在第二条世界线上杀人了，而你依然觉得我在第一个世界里做的事值得当秘密保守？我到底犯了什么滔天大罪？”

 

“你没做什么坏事，stanley。”

 

“你说我捅了人。”

 

“你捅了我，而我是活该。”

 

Stan瞪着他。“什么？故意的？你TM做什么事情能让我想要捅你？等等。你的眼睛是被我弄的，还是我们在说什么其它的捅伤？”

 

“不，不，就是那只眼，并且……stanley，你真的想要知道吗？”ford问，他看着stan的眼睛。

 

“我真的想知道你能做什么会让我不——介意挖掉你的眼睛。”stan说。没错，他的确这辈子时时都有暴打ford的冲动，但这跟永久的身体部位摘除完全是两码事。

 

Ford一直沉默，stan没有选择威逼或者打到他说，stan选择了等。他等呀，等呀……

 

最终ford非常安静地开口了。“你有过一个女儿。”

 

Stan的胃部扭成了一团。“什么？”

 

“她名叫pamela，我以外所有人都叫她pam；她的妈妈是barbara，我以外所有人都叫她babs。【ford你对全名有什么执念】因为我让你出来到海边走走，而不是缩在碎沙滩小镇当个可怜虫，所以你去了california一个自行车库工作，在那里遇到了babara。”

 

“她发生了什么事？Pamela？”

 

“她没事。她只是不再跟你说话了。在她幼年时期时你和她的母亲就离了婚，然后当我在pentagon工作后，你带着pamela到virginia来拜访我。我从未要求你们离开。事实上，你和她母亲离婚的唯一原因是你撞见她出轨，而真相其实是她没有这么做过。”

 

“什么？”stan问。他现在已经坐了起来，一部分的他想摇着ford逼他把事情全吐出来，另一部分的他想藏起来不要再听下去。

 

“你告诉我你必须要和barbara结婚的那刻起我就很讨厌她，而随着时间流逝这种厌恶不减反增。在我得到virginia的工作邀请时，我——我告诉他们，我的条件是你和pamela跟我同去，但barbara留下。所以他们设计了她。”

 

“干。”stan说。

 

“好几年我们三人都过的很好。Pamela是个聪明的孩子，她在学校成绩优异。但当她去大学后，她和她的母亲秘密地重新联络了。那时候，barbara已经弄明白了我是罪魁祸首，而pamela相信她。你……你相信我。好吧，他。另一个stanley相信另一个stanford。”

 

“他们俩为此争执了好几年，然后最后她受够了，只要你依然站在我——站在他这边，她就不再拜访或给你打电话。这事发生后他尽其所能地分散你注意力，邀请你去旅行。你花了很长时间维修别人可笑的轿车和自行车，所以我送了你一些但是……”ford陷入了沉默，stan摇了摇他的肩。

 

“告诉我。”

 

“你依然为pamela的事情沮丧，而在那时，他听了太多mallory关于纠正过程的说法，然后我想——他想，如果你能放下pamela的事情会更开心些。”

 

“你做了什么，”stan带着增长的畏惧问，“ford，什么——”

 

“那不是我，stanley!那是个不一样的stanford pines。那个他摧毁了russia！并且，我……他让mallory洗掉了你对pamela的记忆。”

 

“我的女儿。”

 

“另一个你的女儿，对。”

 

“该死的地狱，ford。”

 

“我知道，我知道，这是个十分可怕的举动，但是我——那个在那里的我，他觉得这能解决一个问题，并且它成功作用了一段时间。它跟fiddleford使用的技术不太一样，是依据于化学的。你好多年都没事。”

 

“直到？”

 

“pamela有了孩子，然后她试图重新跟你联络。我——那另一个stanford，他阻止了她一段时间，但她真的很聪明。她设法给给你留了段讯息，然后你开始记起事情，然后……”

 

“在pamela的成长时期，我们三个人，会一起洗盘子。【记不记得第一个世界的ford为了逃避谈话跑去洗盘子】清洗，冲净然后晾在架子上，吹干再收起来。你和我当时正在这么做，只是我们在水池边；你伸手把盘子递给pamela，然后意识到她不在那儿。你想起她来了。事情发展成了打斗。我只丢掉一只眼睛已经挺幸运了。”

 

“干——”stan开口，然后不知道自己该说什么。“干！”

 

“我很抱歉，stanley。我不想告诉你的，但我想这也是你的人生。即使它其实真的不是。我现在对遗忘能把人逼到多疯狂有了第一手的记忆了。”

 

“我有过个女儿。还有重孙。干，ford。”

 

“我很抱歉。”

 

“你——”stan翻过身，把脸砸进枕头里。“ugh！”

 

他们的沉默久得让人发疼，然后ford说，“我不知道该说什么，stanley。”

 

“有一个你会把这些从我身边夺走！”stan对着枕头咆哮。

 

“对，是有。但我不是他。”

 

“我知道！”

 

“你不是那个拥有女儿的你，你也不是那个会靠杀人赚钱的你，我也不是那个因为消除记忆而逼疯自己的我，我也不是那个死在30年前的我，你甚至不是那个在florida修电器的男人。”ford说，“我们只是我们而已，stanley。即使没有这些，我们各自的人生路上也犯过够多错——”

 

“消除？”stan问，“等等，这就是你在第二个世界看上去那么不正常的原因？你像mcgucket那样在消除记忆？”

 

“很不幸，对。在你拿走日志后，我又跟fiddleford联系上了，并且我们都同意把bill从记忆里消除掉会更好，并且……既然你是拿走日志的那个人，我——另一个stanford，他决定如果他把关于你的记忆也洗掉会更好。”

 

“什么？你——我记得你半疯的样子，但我跟你说过话。我在拿走日志后跟你说过好多次话。一大堆的吆喝叫喊。我关于那块儿的记忆整个都很古怪，但我记得吆喝的部分。”

 

“对，没错，你讨人嫌到我最终还是知道了你。孩子们不是你第一次从研究所绑走的人。另一个stanford跟你交谈过很多次，每次事后都会再抹掉记忆。他都存了完整的记录；我本身对于这件事没有第一手的记忆，但是所里管理档案的研究员对我常常申请更新而相当恼火。”

 

Stan靠胳膊撑起身，看向ford。“很好。”

 

“什么?”

 

“很好，我很高兴杀人挣钱的那个我从没能让你完全忘了他。我真棒。”

 

Ford叹气。“那依然不是我们，stanley。”

 

“我不关心那是不是我们；很好。”

 

“好吧，”ford说，“很好。我也很高兴我不必在那个世界里像没头苍蝇一样找你，我太高兴我们在california有过那场小谈天了。”

 

“因为我们那段时光过得真是和睦，你能来拜访我真是太为咱俩感到高兴了。”stan怒喝。

 

“行了，现在是怎样，stanley？它到底是好事还是坏事？”

 

“好在于你没能够完全抹消我，坏在于——”stan泄了气。“坏在于我们又吵架了，行吗？这是个好坏掺半的情况，那整个世界都是。”

 

“从我的观点来看那条世界线是完全一致的糟糕。”

 

“它还是有些亮点的。”stan耸耸肩。

 

Ford困惑地看了他一会儿，然后脸上慢慢出现明悟。然后他说，“哦，对。你的男同志。”

 

“‘男同志’？对，我的‘男同志’。”别闹了，这什么，这……哪个年代的人管基佬情侣们叫‘男同志’来着？

 

“你的档案上也有关于他的记录。”

 

“你这么古怪是因为他是男的？”

 

“别荒唐了，stanley。”

 

“什么，那难道你要告诉我他实际上是个恶人？因为我不确定我关心，他对我够好了。”

 

“不，他挺好的，可能。”ford说，“另一个我知道他那些事，并为此不喜；但那是因为他自己的心结。”

 

“manny挺好的，”stan护短地说，“carla也是。”

 

“她是吗？”

 

“对，我知道你在高中时跟她不熟，但是——”ford在高中时跟任何人都不熟。

 

“不，她是挺好的。我猜。”ford耸肩，“这里她离开了你，对吗?”

 

“对，好吧，但那大概是我的错，她反应糟糕只是因为我很糟糕。”

 

“那，我很高兴你和她过了段不错的日子。”ford说，“你让mabel很担心。”

 

“是。”stan又把脸埋回了枕头里。他叹息，感到对孩子们的思念又漫上心头，然后他说，“她是什么样子？”

 

Ford没有错以为stan在说他们的孙侄女。“她比起像她母亲，要更像你，所以她……不漂亮，更像英俊。”

 

“你管我叫英俊？”stan虚弱地笑了一声。他觉得他眼眶又变热了，打算就只是把脸埋在枕头里等泪意过去。

 

“你的脸无可厚非。”ford说。

 

Stan说，“继续。”

 

“你的肚子可能应该多点锻——”

 

“ _ _继续说女孩的事__ 。”stan说，他凭着感觉半心半意地在ford不知道哪里锤了一拳。

 

“她是棕发棕眼。我——我画了她的像。”

 

“什么？”stan转过身，眨眼看着ford。他看上去很老，脸因为某种情感而绷紧，stan觉得他看上去——很痛苦。

 

“关于那些人生，我们拥有的记忆并不是我们自己的，我们是记忆了他们的记忆。所以本该清楚的东西会消退。当我们醒来时，我不知道我会不会告诉你，但我——画了她，以防万一。”ford说着，手伸进了大衣口袋。

 

“别，”stan说，对自己感到惊讶，但顺着说了，“你画了幅像，它……它可以留着。”

 

“好的，stanley。”ford说，放下了手。

 

“她听上去不错。”

 

“她是的。我——他很多年都想着她会再回来。她那么聪明，理应看清她母亲不值得她花费力气。那是他的想法。”ford说。“他爱她，尽他所能地爱她了。”

 

我们会在一起洗盘子……“我们三个扮演快乐家庭，哈？”stan问。

 

“差不多那样的事，她一直都是个好孩子。”

 

“真惊讶那个疯狂的你能忍我那么久。”stan说，“我住在那个地堡里？”

 

“对。”

 

“直到捅眼睛的事情发生？”

 

“对。”

 

“你，也是？”

 

“对，stanley。”ford说，气恼起来。

 

“所以你的确差不多有个被洗脑的妻子嘛。”stan说。

 

Ford发出了一声恼火的动静。“stanley——”

 

“干嘛？让人在有机会的时候找点乐子。”stan说。回应他的是一声叹气，但没有反对声。“继续说。”

 

“为什么？我不认为你能够记起她。你没有记住另一个你关于她的记忆。”

 

“你有。分享下。”stan说，“我想知道我可能有的女儿是什么样。”

 

“像我说过的，她很聪明。她的道德观比起那里的你要更像这边的你。另一个我好几次不得不动用权力替她摆平麻烦，她跟你那个员工有点像。”ford说。

 

“我真心希望你指的不是soos。”stan说，“无论如何，今天起，我没有员工了。我是一个失业的将死之人，躲在我兄弟的房子里，这房子还被我送给了一个维修工。”

 

“我们能理顺怎么去到我今晨说的怪异现象发生地点。”ford说，“我认为我们得开车穿越美国，到东海岸找船。”

 

“你说的是公路旅行吗，sixer？因为我得告诉你，我都不知道被多少个州给禁止进入了。”

 

“好吧，你显然也把我弄上了航空黑名单，而且法律上你已经死了。只能开车并祈求好运，或者坐船到巴拿马再靠岸。”

 

“不是很想去美国中南部，说实话。”stsan说。

 

“那就开车了。”ford说，“你觉得你的车能行吗？”

 

“可能行，可能不行。”stan说，“我很擅长修好它。”

 

“那大概行得通。”ford说，“你依然……你依然想跟我同去。”这不是一个问句。

 

“一直如此，ford。”stan承认。反正这也很容易看出来。Stan摸索了一下，然后看到掉在床下的抱抱套装，就把它捡了起来。他又将毛绒玩具放回了脑袋底下，然后说，“继续说那个我从未拥有过的孩子。”

 

“你想知道什么？”ford问。他显然注意到了那填充玩具，但什么都没说。

 

“所有你觉得值得记住的事情。”stan说。

 

Ford躺了下来，stan有点惊讶地看着他将头靠在stan旁边。“我们19岁左右时你有了她。她是早生儿，所以她很小。她肩膀上有块红酒色的胎记，形状像只鸭子。不过手指和脚趾数目都正常。”

 

“没人是完美的。”stan小小地耸了下肩。

 

Ford依然盯着天花板，但他微微笑了一下。Stan看着他闭起眼，这样他可以将这幕在脑海里保存得久一点，就像一幅画。

 

“她有一次差点导致stanford跟别国开战——提前开战。”ford说，然后他继续给stan讲更多的故事。Stan听着他兄弟的声音睡着了。

 

 

Stan再醒来时，映入眼帘的就是ford在stan枕头上睡着的样子。

 

这一幕差点让stan的泪腺不听使唤，这还不完全是因为他们俩的早上的口臭。他不假思索地伸出手，用指节轻抚ford的脸颊。Ford老了，但他依然是stan见过最棒的事物。这跟自恋无关，同样的特征在ford身上体现得更好。

 

他觉得他们是真的没事了。Stan已经开始想孩子们想得要命；而且ford昨晚告诉他的事情都是一团糟，但那些都是别的stanford和stanley发生的事。不是他们的问题，他们可以知道这些，然后继续生活。

 

Stan将手离开ford的脸，最后放在了ford胸口，因为没人醒来要求他停下。他的拇指轻抚着毛衣的材料。在他们还是青少年时，伴随着第一次对自我情感那恐怖的认知，stan就知道他对ford希求的所有事不会都得到回应。那只是他不能拥有的事物之一，像月亮，或者说，一种完全不同的人生。但ford在他身边，这已经是他所想要的一切——

 

“stanley？”ford问。他听上去一点不带刚醒来的那种迷糊，尽管他没睁眼。

 

“额，对？”stan说。他没有移开手，因为他感觉那有点露马脚。猛地抽回手看上去会可疑，继续放着感觉更纯洁。大概。

 

“我能跟你说些奇怪的事情吗?”

 

“你说的话哪句不奇怪？说吧。”

 

Ford咽了咽。Stan看着他滚动的喉头。Ford开口，“当你说——”然后他又止住了自己，沉默久得stan都以为他不会再说下去了。然而在stan能张嘴鼓励他之前，ford的确又继续了。“你还是不知道那第一个stanford有多糟。”

 

“你 _ _还__ 有事情没讲？除去从我脑袋里删掉我女儿还可能有什么事情？”

 

“我……”ford伸手，手掌覆盖住stan的手背。Stan的心吓得一蹦，差点就此放弃工作了。“另一个stanley有一次告诉了他一些事，然后……”

 

一个念头在他脑中形成了。20份的可怕，10份的恐怖，还有一份希望。Stan憎恨他自己永远要留一点希望的那部分，他白痴的那部分。

 

“ford，不管是什么事，”stan谨慎地说，“你依然是我的兄弟。我依然——我会永远作为兄弟爱你。就是时光愿望也不能改变这一点。”

 

“我知道，stanley。”ford说。他攥紧了stan的手。“也许我还是不说最好。”

 

“也许。”stan说。他看着ford的侧脸，吞咽了一下。好吧，滚犊子的吧，反正他们早晚都要死的。“但如果他告诉了你我认为他告诉你的事情，那你可能应该知道在这里情况也是一样的，抱歉！”

 

Ford笑了。这甚至不是那种一两下的嗤笑，他笑得整个人都有点离开床面了。他依然没放开stan的手。“ _ _stanley__ 。”

 

“什么?”stan防备地说，然后他试图把手抽回来。他失败了。

 

“相信我，在这件事里你不是该道歉的那个。”

 

Stan皱起眉，他有点被搞糊涂了。“好吧，你知道吗，你从头重说吧。你本来是打算说什么？”

 

Ford停住了，依然紧紧握着stan的手。Stan开始觉得这只手恐怕拿不回来了，而且这还是他最喜欢的一只。Stan试了个新诡计。他在ford的紧握下扭转手腕，然后将他们的手指交叉在一起。Stan说ford的手指很完美时是真心实意，他们能围住stan的，从天地初始这就一直是他对完美的定义。

 

“噢老天，stanley。”ford低吟。然后他转过头将唇压在stan脸颊上，像个彻头彻尾的失败者。Stan的嘴离他多近，干嘛不瞄得往上点儿？

 

Stan扭头打算修正这个错误。Ford拉开了距离。

 

“干嘛？”stan问，伤心又突然担忧起他弄错了情况。但他很确定这不是严格的兄弟情，这绝绝对对有点基，至少也像“男同志”了。

 

Ford挤起脸，“你有口臭，stanley。”

 

Stan将手抬到空中，尽管其中一只还牵着ford的手。“你的呼吸也不是芬芳的清香，甜心，但我才不会让那阻止我。”

 

Ford翻翻白眼。“请原谅我不想吐在——”

 

“噢我的老天。”stan说着，终于将手抽出了ford的紧握，翻身爬起来越过他。他依然穿着昨天的衣服，毛衣和一切，然后他冲出了房间。

 

在他身后，ford出声叫他，“stanley，等等！”但stan忽视他小跑进了浴室。他拿出了他的假牙，刷了他的牙床，洗了牙龈然后漱了口。镜子里，他看上去一片模糊，但还是糟得连死亡本身都想跳过他。无论如何，ford能对付的。

 

Stan又大步冲回了卧室，那里ford又倚着床头板坐了起来。

 

Ford开始了，“我本来打算告诉你，我有便携的口腔清洁方——”

 

“我一点都不关心，”stan说，然后他坐在了他兄弟腿上，压近了。他抓住ford的脸颊，亲在了他嘴上。Ford的手抬了起来。一只埋进了stan的头发，另一只手抚摸上他的背部，他的指尖透过衣服戳进stan的皮肤。Stan本该脱掉的，但那样他要比依然穿着整套大衣的ford暴露太多。

 

Ford裹得是真严实，Stan对他这一身完全是爱恨交加的情感。他拽着毛衣领子，好让指尖能碰到更多的皮肤；但另一只手也满足于只是透过毛衣结按压着ford的胸膛。在他那些旅行里，ford锻炼得有点小肌肉了，这刺激得stan万分焦躁。

 

Stan亲得越来越投入，他往下碾压，而ford挺腰往上蹭；但接着ford扯着stan的头发开始拽他。感觉挺好的，只是ford一直在加力，拽到stan不得不停止亲吻。Stan依然抓着ford后颈，他手掌用力得可能过后会留下淤青。

 

“怎么了？”stan说。他的声音比平时还沙哑。

 

“我听到了动静。”ford说。

 

“什么？”stan又问，但接着他听见soos在房子的某处发出的呼喊。

 

“pines先生和pines先生的兄弟！早餐好了！不是我做的，所以它很好！”

 

“那个。”ford说。

 

Stan低头看着他们之间。他的肚子有点挡路了，但即使这样他也能感觉到他俩贴在一起，都炽热硬挺了的部位。Ford现在完全不动了，stan知道事情会怎么发展。

 

“你觉得，我们什么时候能走？”stan直截了当地问。

 

“明天一早，建设我们今天就能做好准备计划周全。”ford说。用词与语调都十分整洁清晰，但他依然有只手抓着stan的头发不放。

 

“行。”stan翻到一边，强迫ford终于放了手。他仰望着天花板，等着他的勃起冷静下来。他现在是个 ** **老年人**** 了，这事儿该很容易，对吧？“关于另一个世界，你本来要说什么来着？我没跟上。”

 

Ford挪动了两下，交叠起大腿，就像有必要藏住刚刚还磨蹭着stan腿根的东西似的。“我恐怕没什么好事。”

 

“那也告诉我。”

 

“另一个你告诉了另一个我他的感受，我假定跟刚刚你同样对我抱有的感受相同。那是在pamela离开后，然后……事情发生了。一次。”

 

“仅仅一次？”

 

“另一个我把这件事连同pamela的记忆一并从另一个stanley脑袋里去掉了。”ford说，“他的心结多到我都不想数。”

 

Stan畏缩了一下。“喔噢。”

 

“对。”

 

“但你看上去似乎挺……放松的？考虑到这些的话。”stan说。因为这匹礼物马很好，太棒了，完美无暇；但他至少想知道它会什么时候尥蹶子然后从他身上踏过去。

 

“我曾经去到过某个世界，那里的人生下来都是两个头，并且他们最主要的繁殖方式就是单性繁殖，自己跟自己结婚。我还去过另一个世界，那里所有的人至少都是三代血亲，因为可繁殖世代实在太小，并且他们基因型上基本一致”【这里大概有些没太看懂】ford说，“我这些年来对于你解不开的心结里，伦理，并不是其中之一。”

 

“哈。”stan说。他可没有类似这么好的借口，他只是想要ford。“要是我们得共享一个身体，我绝绝对对会谋杀你的。”

 

“我也一样。”ford说，歪嘴对着stan笑。Stan微笑回应，发现自己又坐了起来，亲吻ford；因为他可以。老天爷啊。

 

在门被敲响时，stan正被压在床上，手指缠在ford的乱发里。

 

“pines先生?”soos从另一侧叫道。

 

Ford起身拉开了距离，而stan的呻吟声满载怨气。

 

“干嘛，soos？”

 

“我祖母做了早餐，pines先生。”soos说。“是玉米甜饼。你想来吃一点吗?”

 

“过一小会儿，soos。”stan说。他的确喜欢玉米甜饼，他只是更喜欢ford正抵在他胯间磨蹭的大腿。他们正要有些进展了。

 

“噢，好吧。它们真的很棒。还有，你知道你兄弟去哪里了吗？Abuelita说她昨晚可能把他吓跑了，我找不到他。”soos说，听上去真挚地忧心。“我所有地方都找过了。”

 

“他——我不知道，他可能清早出去，像个书呆一样去找爱尔兰妖精去了。我怎么会知道？”stan说。

 

Ford掐了他一把，低语，“我以前找到过他们了，stanley，他们都是混蛋。”

 

“掐我还在我耳朵里吹风，对我不撑着帐篷走出门一点帮助都没有，所以快停下。”stan小声吹回去。Ford将脸埋在stan肩膀上，无声地笑起来。

 

“行，我会在树林里找找。”soos愉快地说，“那些真的都是好甜饼。”

 

Stan听着soos走远，然后说，“好了，所以你现在最好到树林那里，然后在他被小矮人们绑架或怎么样前撞见他。”

 

Ford撑起身，翻了翻白眼。“行。”他看上去凌乱又完美，stan不想出现在概率树上的其他任何一条分支上。

 

“顺带一提，我们今天就走。”stan在ford站起来时说。“我才不关心我们是不是得把东西扔进车然后半夜出逃。”

 

Ford耸肩。他说，“我能安排。”

 

 

 

他们的确在黄昏前准备好了，尽管ford依然嘟哝着他不能带走的各种各样的读物。Soos在stan往车上放行李时哭了起来，stan没办法停下随之而来的拥抱。如果他能完全诚实的话，他也不想停下。

 

“我们会经常回来的，行吗？”stan说着，笨拙地拍了拍soos的背。

 

Soos一直语无伦次，最后搞到stan的眼睛里也有雾气了，此时ford插了话，把他在montana赢的土拨鼠给了soos。

 

“给你，”他轻快地说，“它安抚stanley挺有效的。”

 

“等等，stan有填充玩具？”soos以被转移注意的，孩子般的敬畏说；而stan立马开始气急败坏地解释他只是替双子看管。

 

在ford开始说他赢得土拨鼠的过程时，他抽身出来，好在离开前最后逛一圈小屋。所有的东西都干净得让人难过，abuelita的成果。Stan也无法准确描述这一切安静而空旷的感觉。孩子们真的离开了。

 

Soos已经开始悄悄地对展品重新安排，这没事。现在这里是他的了。Stan走过几个不同的展览品，然后他在玉米独角兽旁的那对矿工前停步，拍了拍金老头的脑袋，说再见。新来的身上粘着张纸条，写着，“goldford？Dipper说可以叫fordie。我觉得那可以作为昵称。爱你的，mabel”

 

Stan将纸条留在那里，走回到外面去营救他快被soos的眼泪淹没的兄弟。

 

 

fin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有一篇有肉的后记，所以别觉得失落！  
> 他们是真的过上没羞没臊的夕阳红生活啦……【抹泪】


End file.
